It Will Rain
by smilexlovely
Summary: Beacon Hills used to be an average ordinary town, but things are starting to change. In more ways than one. Hope Stilinski hasn't lived in Beacon Hills for quite awhile. She quickly gets sucked into the madness of werewolves, hunters, and love. JacksonxOCxDerek NOT A SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The** **Beginning**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Hope. Everything else belongs to MTV.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly quiet night in the little town of Beacon Hills, California. All the school kids were getting ready for bed so they could be ready for their first day of school the next day. All except two.<p>

Scott McCall has always been a nobody in high school, but not this year. This year, he was ready to show everyone what he was made of. First plan of action? Not be just another bench warmer on the lacrosse team. Usually, football players are the big shots at high schools, but at Beacon Hills, it was the lacrosse players. Beacon Hills didn't even have a football team.

Scott was mentally preparing himself for the tryouts as he laced up his lacrosse stick. It wasn't that he was bad at lacrosse, he wasn't exactly good either, but he also was plagued with asthma. He constantly needed his inhaler. Which, apart from being a Class A nobody, was one of the reasons he didn't have a girlfriend. He needed to make this team.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from outside. His mom was on a shift at the hospital so he was home alone. He grabbed a baseball bat from the hall closet before going outside on the porch to investigate. He looked out into his front yard to see if he could spot anybody when someone hung down from the first level roof.

Scott and the perpetrator both screamed bloody murder as Scott went to swing the bat. As he was about to swing, he realized the intruder wasn't dangerous, but just his best friend "Stiles" Stilinski attempting to scare him.

"STILES? What the hell are you doing?" shouted a panicky Scott at his beloved, yet insane best friend.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone! And why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott lowered the bat.

Stiles scoffed, "A predator? I know it's late, but you've gotta hear this," the upside down boy turned serious, "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police." At this point, Scott just wanted Stiles to just get to the point so he could go to bed, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit intrigued.

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles then, very ungracefully dropped himself off the ledge and onto the ground. Scott peered over the railing, "A dead body?". Stiles now had his full fledged attention.

"No, a body of water," said the sarcastic teen, "yes, dumbass! A dead body." Stiles climbed up over the railing back onto the porch.

"You mean like, murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Wait, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott realized. Stiles face suddenly got this look of adventure and mystery on his face. "That's the best part, they only found half!" Stiles grinned mischievously and nodded, "We're going."

* * *

><p>The two boys pulled up to the Beacon Hills Preserve in Stiles' old, but still useable, Jeep.<p>

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott was never one truly for adventure. He liked to follow the rules and play it safe. He didn't want to add the stress of Scott being in some sort of trouble to his Mom.

Stiles looked at his friend incredulously, "You're always the one bitching that nothing ever happens in this town! Now come on."

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow!"

Once again, Stiles looked at Scott like he was crazy as they walked deeper into the woods. "Right. Cause sitting on the bench is such an effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott told him confidently, "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey! That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's a pathetically, unrealistic one." Both boys shared a laugh together.

"Speaking of dreams Stiles, didn't your sister come home a few days ago?"

"Yeah. It's the first time I've seen her not in a little computer screen or in a picture in like, five years. She's been at that arts boarding school since the 6th grade."

"Why did she come back?"

"She said it was cause she got really home sick, so she just figured she'd finish out her last two years back home. I tried to get her to come with us, but since she's such an overachiever, she stayed home to sleep." Stiles said teasingly.

"See! Some of us are rational."

"Yeah, but you're already out so shut up."

Scott all of a sudden became very nervous at the thought that they were looking for a dead body in the middle of the night in the woods. "Just, um, out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles stopped short and looked at Scott, "Huh. I didn't even think of that." Stiles laughed out of the adrenaline rush he was in.

Scot smiled and just shook his head. Stiles could be so absentminded. "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"...also something I didn't think about."

They kept walking a little further when they had to climb up a mini hill.

"It's comforting to know you thought this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott told his friend sarcastically.

"You know, maybe the asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott leaned back against a tree to take his inhaler out for use. He couldn't rest for long because Stiles continued to run up the hill and then fall flat on his stomach to investigate. Scott just shook his inhaler and tried not to die and fell down next to him. They looked ahead and saw a line of police and police dogs. Scott took a puff of his inhaler while Stiles began to panic.

"Come on Scott!" Stiles got up and took off running.

"Stiles!" Scott took another puff of his inhaler and ran after his best friend. "Wait up!"

Scott continued to call after Stiles as they tried to escape the polices' searching flashlights.

"Stiles!" Stiles turned back to wait for Scott but when he turned back to look for the whereabouts of the police, a police dog barked in his face. Stiles fell flat on his back. Scott witnessed this and quickly hid behind a tree still in earshot.

"I got something!" a cop shouted to his comrades, "Hold on, hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

'Of course it would be my luck that it's my dad that catches me', Stiles thought, 'Time to play it off.' Stiles stood up feigning surprise at the sight of his dad.

"Oh hey Dad! How ya doing?"

"What, do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

Stiles sounded nervous because of his still heavily pumping adrenaline. "No!...Well, not the boring ones."

Officer Stilinski just looked at his son, not surprised in the least. "So, where's your partner in crime?"

"Who Scott? Sco- Scott's at home! He said- He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

Stiles' dad wasn't convinced and raised his flashlight from out of his son's face, to out in the woods. He panned the flashlight around the area to find Scott as Stiles tried to catch his breath.

"Scott! Are you out there?" Officer Stilinski shouted out for the other teenage boy. "Scott!" He turned his flashlight off and put it back in its holster. He then turned his attention back to his son.

Officer Stilinski sighed and said, "Well young man, I'm gonna have to walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a long conversation about something called 'Invasion of Privacy'."

Scott peered from behind the tree and watched as the Stilinskis walked away from him. 'It looks like I'm gonna have to walk home. If I even know the way out...' Scott thought. He slammed his head against the back of the tree and walked off as it started to rain. Scott kept looking around for anything familiar, but he had never had the best sense of direction. 'I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted to do was stay home.' Scott angrily thought. He needed to get home. He tried to listen for any signs of a road but all he heard were the sounds of the animals. The more he walked, the more creeped out he was getting.

Scott stopped as he thought he saw something in front of him. He watched the suspicious area and shook up his inhaler for another puff.

He fell back and dropped his inhaler as a herd of deer came out of the cluster of trees, shocking him. Scott laid on the ground as the deer ran away trying not to get hurt. He sat up halfway and looked around for his inhaler.

"No!" Scott quickly stood up and turned on the Flashlight App on his iPhone to look for the inhaler. He dug through leaves and checked the general area, but couldn't find it. He shined his flashlight over the ground some more when he passed over something. He looked back at the thing he saw, only to find the top half of the body. Scott fell back in surprise and tumbled backwards down a hill. He pulled himself up over a fallen log and went to go back to where he saw the deer when he stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around to see a big black creature growling at him a few yards away.

Suddenly, the creature sprang at Scott and tackled him to the ground. It started to drag him away. Scott flipped himself onto his stomach to find something to hold onto when the creature bit him. The creature then released his hold on him and he got up and ran away faster than he had ever ran before. He kept running until he saw two bright lights coming at him from the side. A car swerved on the rainy roads to avoid him and kept going. Scott looked down at where he was bitten on his side to find a bloody bite mark. He then walked home defeated, bloody, dirty, tired, and wet with rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my first story on here and I'm really excited about it. This chapter was basically the first episode with a little mentioning of our heroine Hope! She'll appear in the next chapter. Please give my story a chance! RateComment/Subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Meeting Hope.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Hope. Everything else belongs to MTV.<strong>**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through a window of a Beacon Hills home. It was the first day of school, something most teenagers dread. However, at about five in the morning, a sixteen year old girl could not wait. Hope Stilinski hadn't been to an actual public school in five years. For her whole middle school career and her first two years at high school, she was away at a performing arts school in New York. They offered year round board so, instead of having to deal with the long flights and jet lag of constant coast-to-coast travel, she chose to stay.<p>

There were many reasons why she was so excited for school. First of all, she was going to be spending her last high school years with her twin brother and best friend. Ever since the day they were born, Stiles and Hope were inseparable. They never really went through the individuality stage. They would always play together and they never had anything more than petty arguments that were quickly diffused.

Stiles was twelve minutes older than Hope, so he naturally took on the big brother role. He always tried to protect her from everything. However, she didn't exactly take on the damsel in distress role. In grade school, when people would pick on Stiles for being jittery from his ADD, she would always stick up for him no matter how big, how old, or just who the bully was. The only reason boys would step down from her was only because she was a girl and, out of the twins, Hope was always the smaller one.

Almost every young girl goes through the phase where they want to be a ballerina, and Hope was no exception. When she was 2, she begged her mom and dad to put her in a ballet class, and she quickly fell in love. She would always just dance around the house and put on little shows for Stiles and their parents. Their dad, being a police officer, was relatively busy so he couldn't make it to every recital, but their mom and Stiles were always there. Her mother's favorite thing was watching Hope dance. She went to every practice and every recital.

When their mother died, they were all devastated. Hope took it the hardest. For a whole month, it was like the whole house had died. Officer Stilinski needed to take on more work hours, leaving Stiles and Hope at home with the neighbors to check on them. Stiles was less jittery and started to have panic attacks as a result. Hope stopped dancing. One day, they got back from taking Stiles home from the hospital for another panic attack and Mr. Stilinski had enough. He sat the children down and explained to them that they needed to keep living. That this wasn't what their mother would want.

After that, they returned to the swing of things. Hope danced more and was eventually offered a full ride scholarship to one of the most prestigious dance academies in the U.S. Now, she was back and she was ready to be with her loved ones.

She woke up at five in the morning to her cell phone alarm playing the chorus from Born This Way by Lady GaGa. She was always a positive person, so she thought this would be a nice thing to wake up to. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed towards her bathroom. She showered, got dressed and blow dried her hair. She headed downstairs to make some breakfast for her father, brother, and herself. As she was walking down the stairs she stopped and listened to the sounds of her family sleeping. She sighed happily and continued downstairs. Hope loved nothing more than her family, not even dancing. Being home, to her, was the happiest thing ever.

She cooked eggs, bacon, and toast. When she was done, she looked at the time on the microwave and saw it to be 6:20. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Stiles and her dad said they would be up by 6:10, but then, remembering who she lived with, realized this was normal. She made up their plates and put them in the microwave so they could be heated up when they came down. She sat down and started eating and at about 6:30, the Stilinski boys slumped into the kitchen.

"Morning you guys!"

Being so excited, Hope was exceedingly chipper, but her greeting was only met with unintelligible grumbles. She laughed softly to herself and put her plate in the dishwasher. She kissed her dad on the cheek before heading back upstairs. She was about halfway up when she realized she forgot something.

"Oh! Guys, I made breakfast. Your food is in the microwave!"

"FOOD?"

Hope laughed as she heard her brother run to the microwave. 'Some things just never change.' Hope thought to herself. She continued back into her bathroom to do her make-up. She did a simple natural look like she usually did. She applied a light foundation, a light blush and bronzer combination, soft brown eyeliner, a light brown eye shadow, and black-brown mascara. She quickly fixed her naturally wavy hair a little, mostly just setting it with hair spray. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her grey Jansport book bag. She put it on and looked herself over in her full length mirror before leaving.

She was wearing a mostly pink floral tank top under an unbuttoned tan cardigan. Her skinny jeans were a light blue and were slightly ripped in some spots. She finished it with tan strappy heels and a long silver necklace with an elephant pendant. She did wear heels for fashion, but it was mostly because her height without them was 5 foot even. She smiled at her appearance and grabbed her grey jacket. She put it on and went downstairs to wait for Stiles. She sat down at the kitchen table to wait with her dad.

Her dad looked up from his newspaper at her, "Oh, hey Hope."

"Hi daddy."

"Look, I know it's your first day of school and it's probably nerve wracking, but you shouldn't worry. You're smart and nice, so I know you'll do good in your classes and you'll make new friends and you always have Stiles and Scott. And if you don't like it here, you can always go back to New York, I'm sure Principal Williams will take you back, you know she loves you and-"

Hope put up one hand to stop her father's rant, "Dad! I'm gonna be fine. I'm going to high school, not war."

"Well, they could be considered the same thing," said Stiles sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen. Hope rolled her eyes at her family. She knew both men were worried about her, but she knew she would be fine. "Are you ready to go?"

Hope smiled brightly at her brother, "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now you've met Hope! This chapter was basically to set up her background so you could find out who she was. Also, she is being portrayed by Lucy Hale. RateComment/Subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: I Will Never Understand_**_** Girls**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Wolf. All of that belongs to MTV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills High School was already buzzing with students when the Stilinski twins pulled up at 7:06. There were two unusual things here: 1. Students were at school almost a half hour early and 2. Stiles wasn't late. The two kids pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.<p>

Stiles turned to Hope, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? If you want, you can always have me or Scott with you."

"Stiles, I'll be fine. I promise you. It's not like I've been completely out of society for five years."

"I know but-"

Hope put up her hand to stop her brother, "But nothing. I was in New York. People there aren't exactly very pleasant. This can't be any worse." She noticed her brother's unsure face, "Trust me, I'll be okay Stiles."

He held out his pinky to her and said, "Pinky promise?"

Hope laughed and interlocked her pinky with her brother's, "Pinky promise." She unhooked her finger from his and smiled, "Now let's go!" Hope and Stiles got out of the car and the two were walking towards the school when Stiles saw Scott.

"Yo! Scott!"

The tan teen turned in their direction and raised his hand to wave at his best friend and the girl next to him. Scott assumed the girl was his sister, Hope. Through the five years she was gone, Stiles and their dad had seen her through video chat and pictures. However, no one else had seen her at all. She certainly wasn't the small twiggy girl she had been in fifth grade. She maybe grew a few inches, gotten a few curves that naturally came with puberty, to summarize it, Stiles had his work cut out for him as her older brother and "protector".

Stiles and Scott bro-hugged as a greeting to one another and Hope waited, not wanting to interrupt. As the two friends broke apart, Scott waved to Hope.

"Hey! I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Scott McCall."

"Oh please, like I could forget the boy that Stiles always dragged into trouble." Stiles let out a sound of protest as Hope and Scott laughed at him. "Now get your ass over here and hug me!"

Scott, not wanting to displease the small girl, walked over and hugged Hope.

"Well," Hope pulled away from Scott and stepped back to look at both boys, "I'm going to go to the office and get my schedule and stuff."

"Alright, find me before first period!"

Hope nodded at her brother and waved to the two best friend. She walked up the stairs through the crowd of students. She stopped in front of the school's doors. She stared at them for a split second, took a deep breath, turned her confidence on, and walked in. Once she walked in a few feet she looked around for the office. "Of course. I would forget to ask Stiles where it is.", she grumbled to herself. She looked around for someone she could ask before walking over to a tall tan boy.

"Hi, um, I'm new and I need to find the office, could you tell me which one it is?", she asked politely with a smile.

The boy smiled slightly at her, "Yeah, if you walk down that hallway, it's the first one on the right."

"Thanks! I'm Hope and by the look on your face you probably think I'm a freshman." The two teens laughed together, "I'm actually a sophomore."

"I'm Danny, I'm a sophomore too."

"Well, I better go find the office." She waved good-bye to Danny and walked towards the office. She entered the office and walked up to the desk where a small old woman sat.

"Hi! I just moved here and I need my schedule and whatever else I need."

"Name?"

"Hope Stilinski. S-T-I-L-"

"I know how to spell it.", the woman cut her off. "Here's your schedule and your locker information. This is a map of the school. Good luck."

'Who peed in her Cheerios this morning?' Hope never liked rude people or people who gave an attitude for no reason. She was always raised on the saying, "Treat others the way you want to be treated". She looked down at her schedule to see that her first class was English with Mr. King. The first bell rang as she started to walk towards her English class. She was busy looking at the rest of her schedule when she felt a larger body collide with hers. The body, being much larger than hers, knocked her on her butt making her drop her papers.

"Oh shit, my bad," she looked up to see a relatively built boy with short dirty blonde hair that was spiked in the front and blue eyes. He gave her a charming smile and said, "Are you okay?" He knelt down and helped her gather up her papers.

"Yeah. I'm fine, no worries." The boy helped her up and handed her the papers. "Thanks."

The boy held his hand out to her, "I'm Jackson."

"Hope." She smiled back at the boy. "Well, I need to get to class so, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe."

Hope walked into the designated room and walked up to the pudgy teacher at his desk.

"Hi, Mr. King?", the English teacher looked up at her, "I'm Hope Stilinski, I'm new here and I didn't get the syllabus you mailed out."

Mr. King shuffled around some papers and handed her a syllabus. "You can sit where ever." Hope turned to look and see who was already in the class, not seeing Scott or Stiles. However, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. She was about to go sit down when her brother and his friend waltzed into the room.

Both boys instantly ran up and grabbed her schedule to look at it.

"Dude, we have four classes out of eight together, and then we have lunch."

"Its better than none." The three teens sat towards the back. Scott and Hope sat in the third row from the back and Stiles, wanting to be further back, sat behind Hope. The bell signaling class to start rang and Mr. King started class.

"As you all know, there, indeed, was a body found in the woods last night." Out of the corner of Hope's eye she saw Scott and Stiles exchange a knowing glance to each other. Hope had no regret of not going out with them. Especially because Stiles got caught by their dad.

"And I am sure your little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened," finished writing "Kafka's Metamorphosis" on the board and continued, "but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody."

Scott and I turned to look at Stiles, shooting him confused looks.

"This means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk, outlining this semester." There was a collective groan from the class as they all looked down at the piece of paper. They looked at it for a few seconds when Hope saw Scott jump in surprise because of nothing. She looked at him in confusion as she watched him look around for something. She brushed it off as nothing and looked back down at her paper.

A few moments later, the principal walked in with a girl she had never seen before. "Class, this is a new student, Allison Argent. Just do your best to make her feel welcome." Allison clearly looked uncomfortable in front of the class as the man spoke about her. 'I bet you that secretary wanted me to get lost. That's why she didn't tell me to wait for the principal. Bitch'. Hope thought to herself. started to talk about the book Metamorphosis that we would be reading. That's when every student zoned out.

* * *

><p>Hope walked out of class with Scott and Stiles and told them that she was going to go to her locker. She walked down a row of lockers looking for number 1246. She found it around the corner from Scott's. She had just entered her combination, 34-12-48, and opened her locker when a girl, only a few inches taller than her (because of the three inch heels Hope was wearing), with strawberry blonde hair came up to her.<p>

"Your shoes are absolutely adorable, where did you find them?"

"Oh," Hope looked down at her shoes, which she thought were simple, "I got these in New York. I lived there for the past five years, so most of my stuff is from there."

"New York? You need to tell me all about it! I'm Lydia, sit with me at lunch?"

"Uh, actually, I told my brother and his friend I'd sit with them cause it's the first day and all, but I totally will tomorrow! And I'm Hope."

"I can't wait that long. I have to be after school to watch the lacrosse tryouts for my boyfriend. Go to those. We'll talk then. See you later!" Lydia walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Hope finished putting stuff in her locker and then walked over to where Scott and Stiles said they'd be. Just before she got to the boys, Lydia walked over to her holding hands with Jackson, the boy from earlier, and the girl Allison from English.

"I'm so glad I got to see you! This is Allison, she'll be sitting with us. Oh! And this is my boyfriend Jackson, the star of the lacrosse team." Lydia said the last bit about Jackson with extra emphasis before kissing his cheek. "We'll meet you at your locker later!" The three of them walked away. Hope would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that Jackson had a girlfriend, let alone her new friend. However, she would survive.

"Okay Hope. Please explain to me why Lydia Martin was talking to you." Stiles looked like he had just seen a talking dog as he demanded answers from his twin.

"I just met her earlier. She asked me about my shoes, I told her about New York and we're gonna watch the lacrosse practice with Allison."

Both boys stared at her like she had trees growing out of her ears. "I will never understand girls", Stiles grumbled and continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>A few periods later, Hope walked into Mr. Harris's chemistry class with Scott and Stiles and saw that everyone would need a partner. The boys looked at her with worried eyes, but she brushed it off.<p>

"Don't worry. I'm sick of you guys anyway." Hope jokingly shoved both boys' shoulders and walked over to an empty lab table and waited for anyone else she knew, which wasn't very many, to walk in. She sat at a lab table on the right side of the room in the seat not next to the aisle. Scott and Stiles sat two lab tables behind her on the left, Stiles sitting next to the aisle.

Luckily for Hope, a familiar blue-eyed boy walked into the classroom.

Jackson scanned the room and eventually, his eyes landed on the girl he couldn't seem to get rid of, not that he wanted to. Now, Jackson loved Lydia, but he couldn't lie that he was slightly attracted to Hope.

Hope was getting a notebook out of her book bag when she heard the stool scrape on the floor. She smiled brightly when she looked up and saw Jackson sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Jackson!"

"Hey yourself."

"So, you're dating Lydia?"

"Oh yeah. We've been dating for almost three years."

"Well, that's cute! Good for you guys."

"Yeah, how did you two even-"

"Jackson! 'Sup bro?"

Jackson and Hope both turned to look at who called. She noticed it was Danny, the boy who helped her find the office. Jackson got out of his seat and bro-hugged the other teen.

Danny looked over and noticed Hope, "Oh my god, hey!" Hope smiled at the tan teen, "Danny!"

Jackson looked back and forth, confused between both of them, "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

They both looked towards Jackson and Hope took the initiative to explain, "Oh! We met this morning. I, uh, didn't know where the office was." Hope scratched the back of her head embarrassed as both teens laughed at her.

Mr. Harris walked in as the bell rang and Danny sat in front of Stiles.

"Alright students, welcome to chemistry. I'm your teacher Mr. Harris." The dark haired man spoke unenthusiastically as he put his stuff on his desk. Jackson and Hope exchanged a 'seriously?' look with each other.

"Now I know that none of you will get this, but since I'm required by the school to do this we are."

Mr. Harris turned to show that on the board he wrote, "C7H16+O2→CO2+H2O".

"This equation needs to be balanced. Any guesses?"

All of the students blankly stared at the teacher. Mr. Harris sighed and was about to turn around and explain it when he saw a small feminine hand raise.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, Ms...?"

"Hope. Hope Stilinski."

Everyone turned and looked at Hope in surprise. Hope noticed the stares and slightly jumped in surprise as Mr. Harris gestured at her to go on.

"The equation should be C7H16+11O2→7CO2+8H2O"

was shocked. He figured someone from and earlier class had to have told her. "Explain your process."

"You just make a list of all the elements and then work with some multiplications until the amount of all the elements are equal on both sides."

"How in the world did you know that?"

"Well, last year at my old school, we finished up our biology material a month early so, my teacher just decided to teach us some chemistry." Hope was starting to feel uncomfortable under the stares of everyone in the room.

"Very well then, yes. Ms. Stilinski is completely correct." Everyone turned back to the board to see how to do it, but Jackson turned to his lab partner.

"You're a freaking genius. Maybe I won't actually fail."

Jackson and Hope laughed quietly together and turned their attention back to the board.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys are liking this story :)! love you all! RateComment/Subscribe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: What's Wrong With Me?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything associatedby Teen Wolf. That belongs to MTV. I own Hope and her storyline though. :)**

* * *

><p>Hope entered her combination into her locker at the end of the day. Her first day at Beacon Hills High was officially over. She met many new people and saw kids she hadn't seen since grade school. Hope smiled and grabbed her jacket, remembering the events of the day when she felt a petite hand tap on her shoulder just as she had finished putting on her grey twill surplus jacket. Hope turned around to see Lydia and Allison.<p>

Lydia grinned at Hope before stepping to the side, "Hope, this is Allison. Allison, this is Hope!"

Allison waved slightly at Hope, "Yeah, we have English together. Hey."

"Hi!" Hope waved back with a smile. Lydia looked pleased that her two new companions were civil. "Are you ready, Hope?"

Hope turned back to her locker to make sure she had everything she needed to bring home with her. When she knew that she did, she closed her locker and turned to the two girls and walked off to the lacrosse fields where try-outs would be held.

* * *

><p>Hope had noticed some quirks about both girls. Allison was very kind and genuine. Lydia was also friendly, but seemed to do a lot of talking about herself. Hope didn't really mind it, but she knew she would keep it in mind. The three girls seemed to be getting along very well as they walked onto the bleachers next to the field. Allison had just finished telling the girls about her last home in San Francisco and her homes before that.<p>

"You two are so lucky that you've gotten to live in exciting places. Beacon Hills is so boring." Lydia complained.

"Well, what about that body last night? That's interesting!" Allison offered.

"Yeah, but this like, never happens." Allison realized there would be no changing Lydia's mind and the three girls all turned their attention to the lacrosse boys. Hope's eyes searched for her goober of a brother and his partner in crime. She spotted them in the back of the pack of lacrosse players talking about something. Her brother, already knowing his fate, went and sat over on the bench in front of her bleachers without being told. Hope caught her twin's eye and he waved at her. She shot him a thumbs-up before turning to watch Scott. She saw Scott turn around and look at something in her direction. She followed his gaze to see him and Allison smiling at each other. 'Oh, he better realize I need to speak to him now.' Hope thought.

"MCCALL!"

Hope turned her attention to the field to see the coach and economics teacher, Mr. Finstock telling Scott to go be on goal. Hope's smile grew and she crossed her fingers knowing this could be Scott's chance.

Allison, who hadn't taken her gaze off of Scott, got the two others' attention, "Who is that?"

Lydia tilted her head at Scott, "Him?" Allison made a noise of agreement.

"I'm not sure who he is." Lydia looked at him in confusion and then over to Allison, "Why?"

"He's in my English class."

"He's Scott McCall.", Hope told them.

Both girls looked at her intrigued, "How do you know that?"

"He's my brother's best friend."

Lydia looked as if she wanted to ask more questions when the referee blew the whistle. The three girls turned their attention back to the field. Hope noticed that Scott looked startled by the loud whistle and lightly gasped when he grabbed his ears, as if in pain. Next thing she knew, a lacrosse player hurled a ball at him. The ball hit him and he fell back to the ground. Mr. Finstock, the players, and the spectators laughed, all but Hope, Allison, and Stiles. Scott stood back up and brushed it off. He got into a playing stance as the next player ran towards him. However this time, Scott caught it which shocked everyone including himself.

It was easy to tell that Scott's confidence had risen as he prepped for the next player. As Scott caught shot after shot, some spectators started to cheer. The three girls had their eyes fixated on him.

"He seems like he's pretty good.", Allison stated.

"Yeah, very good."

Hope nodded, agreeing with her two friends. Her eyes never once left the field. Jackson stepped to the front of the line which seemed to shut down Scott's belief. Jackson looked none too happy that someone was upstaging him. Jackson hurdled the ball at Scott, making everything very intense. Luckily, Scott caught the ball. At this save, many spectators, including Lydia and Stiles, stood up and cheered. Jackson shot Lydia a death glare which she shot right back.

The girls watched the rest of the tryouts. Stiles sat on the bench the whole time, but Scott seemed to amaze everyone. Once they finished and all the players were in the locker room, the girls stood up to leave. Allison went towards the parking lot to wait for her dad and Lydia and Hope went to wait outside the locker room.

"So, Hope. Why were you living in New York when your family was here?", Lydia inquired.

Hope knew Lydia had been dying to ask her about this. Hope figured she didn't want to make her uncomfortable in front of Allison.

"The summer before sixth grade, I was offered a full ride scholarship to a school of performing arts for dance. They also gave me year round board so I wouldn't have to constantly go from California to New York. I originally wasn't going to go, but my family convinced me to."

This had peaked Lydia's interest, "Oh! You dance?"

"Yeah. I have since I was two."

"I tried dancing once. I got too frustrated, so I quit." Both girls laughed at this, "Are you going to take lessons again?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just go back to Christine's Dance Studio downtown."

Lydia opened her mouth to say something else, but she stopped herself and instead said, "Hey Jackson!"

The blue eyed teen walked over to his girlfriend and chemistry partner. He pecked Lydia on her lips and turned to Hope, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, no. I'm waiting for my brother."

Jackson nodded, "Alright, cool."

Lydia looked up in surprise as she remembered something, "Oh, Hope! You have to come to this party Jackson is having on Friday! It's at-" Lydia froze in shock as she realized something, "Oh my god! I just realized I left some papers in my locker! I'll be right back! I'll text you the details Hope!"

Hope waved to Lydia as she walked away when Jackson asked, "So, who's your brother?"

"Stiles Stilinski."

"I have no idea who that is." Hope laughed figuring he would say that.

"I didn't think you would. He's the one that sits on the bench all the time."

"HE'S your brother?"

"Yeah. Twin brother to be exact." At that moment, Stiles walked out of the locker room with Scott. Both boys walked over to the petite girl, receiving a glare from Jackson.

"Are you ready, Hope?" her brother asked her.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Jackson!" Hope waved and walked towards her brother's Jeep.

* * *

><p>"Are we seriously walking through the woods right now? In case you didn't notice, I AM IN HEELS."<p>

To say Hope was frustrated with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum would be an understatement. Once she had got into the Jeep, the boys informed her that they needed to go find Scott's inhaler that he lost in the woods the night before. They then continued to explain the previous night's events and Scott's wounded side.

"Hope, there are more important matters at hand. Like, how the hell Scott was able to stop all of those goals."

"I don't know what it was! It was like, I had all the time in the world to catch the ball!" Scott said as they crossed a stream, "And that's not the only thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear and smell things."

Stiles looked amused, "Smell things? Like what?"

"Like," Scott thought for a second, "the mint-mojito gum in your pocket!"

Stiles stopped to search his pockets. "What? I don't have any..." Stiles pulled out a piece of gum out of his pocket. Both him and Hope looked bewildered at the gum and then back at Scott who just shrugged.

They started walking again and Hope asked, "So, all this started with the bite?"

Scott sounded worried as he said, "What if it's like an infection? Like, what if my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Stiles stopped in realization, "You know, I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Scott and Hope stopped and turned around to listen to Stiles.

Scott instantly went a few shades paler in fear, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called", Stiles thought for a moment, "lycanthropy." Hope gave Stiles a, 'seriously?' look as she knew what he was getting at.

Scott, however, hadn't realized. "What is that? Is that bad?"

Stiles kept playing along, "Oh yeah! It's the worst, but only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Yup, on the night of the full moon." Stiles howled jokingly. Scott finally caught on and pushed Stiles' chest and kept walking. Hope rolled her eyes and walked next to Scott.

Stiles caught up to the pair, "Hey, don't blame me! You're the one that said you heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled for emphasis. Scott and Hope both looked at Stiles like he was a complete idiot. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding! But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its because this Friday's a full moon."

"You're so mature Stiles." Hope sarcastically told her twin.

"Oh thank you dearest. I do my very best." Hope hit her brother's arm and laughed as Scott stopped.

"I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, then I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouched down to the ground.

The teens thought for a minute before Stiles said, "Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like, eighty bucks."

Stiles and Hope both laughed lightly when Hope looked up and saw someone standing fifteen feet away from them. She smacked Stiles' arm to get his attention. He looked over at the man in the leather jacket and hit Scott to make him get up. Scott turned and looked at the man and stood up in shock. Both boys stepped slightly in front of the girl, not knowing who this man was.

The dark haired man walked towards them until he was about seven feet away from the trio and then stopped, "What are you doing here?", he looked all three of them up and down, "This is private property!"

Hope pushed her way in between Scott and Stiles, not wanting to look weak. Stiles looked uncomfortable, "Uh, sorry man! We didn't know."

Scott told him, "Yeah, we were just looking for something but um..."

The man was getting more irritated as Scott couldn't give him a straight answer. Hope decided to step in before this completely crashed and burned, "We were just trying to find something he," she gestured to Scott, "dropped the other day while we were out here, but we'll just go look somewhere else. It's probably not here anyway."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, just...forget it."

The man reached into his pocket and tossed something at Scott. Scott caught it only to see that it was his inhaler. Hope looked at the inhaler confused while Stiles stood there with his mouth gaping open.

Hope glanced over at her brother, "You should really close your mouth. Flies are going to nest."

Scott looked up from his inhaler and glanced at the siblings, "Alright, come on. I gotta get to work."

Stiles put his hand on Scott's chest to stop him, "Dude! That was Derek Hale." Hope and Scott both looked at him wondering what he was getting at. "Come on! You guys remember, right? He's only like, a few years older than us."

Scott and Hope both looked at each other with confused expressions before looking back to Stiles, "Remember what?"

"His family! They all burned to death in a fire like, ten years ago."

Hope brought her hand over her mouth in shock and Scott looked back to where Derek had once been standing, "I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles scoffed and started to walk away with Scott and Hope close behind him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hope was in her bedroom lying on her stomach on her bed. She was on her laptop after outlining her chemistry chapter. She was on her Facebook creeping on all of the people that friend requested her from school with Paradise by Coldplay playing on Youtube. Hope heard someone knock on her door frame and she looked up to see her Dad.<p>

"Hey Hope, can I come in?"

"Oh sure Dad!", Hope clicked onto the window with Youtube open and quit out of it, stopping the music, "What's on your mind?"

Sheriff Stilinski walked in and took a seat on her desk chair, "I just wanted to come in and ask you how your first day went."

"It went really well, actually. I met some nice people."

This peaked her father's interest, "Oh? Who?"

"Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Danny Jacobs, Jackson Whittemore, and then there's Scott and Stiles."

"Well, I'm not sure if Scott and Stiles are exactly a good thing." Hope and Mr. Stilinski laughed at the expense of the troublemakers.

When their laughter died down, the sheriff looked at his daughter, "You know Sugarplum, I really am glad you're home."

Hope laughed slightly, "I can't believe you remembered that you called me that. I don't even remember why."

"Because after your mother and I took you to see The Nutcracker, you wouldn't stop trying to do the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy."

"So, I was ambitious! Sue me!", Hope laughed embarrassingly.

The sheriff chuckled and glanced over at her daughter's doorway to see his son walking with his keys, "And where are you going?"

Stiles froze in his tracks and turned to look at Hope and his dad, both of them who had knowing stares.

"Oh, uh, well, you see...um."

Hope threw her pillow at her brother, "Use your words Stiles." The pillow hit Stiles in the chest after he uselessly tried to deflect it.

He picked the pillow up and threw it back at her, "I was gonna go to the corner store and buy some chips or something."

"You know we do have food in this house Stiles."

Stiles scoffed at his father's statement, "Not good food!"

Mr. Stilinski sighed, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Well, uh, no, but-"

"No."

"Dad! I'm going to starve!" Stiles walked over to Hope's bed and plopped down next to her. Their father put his hands over his face in frustration while Hope laughed at her twin's stupidity.

"Alright, how about this. Dad, I'm done my homework. I'll just take his Jeep and go get him his food so he doesn't die.", Hope offered.

Stiles shot up at the mention of someone else driving his baby, "Oh no! She is not touching my Jeep!"

"Then I guess you're gonna starve."

Stiles looked at his sister and eventually made a frustrated sound, "I say she goes."

The twins looked over at their father with hopeful eyes. The sheriff sighed and started to leave the room, "Alright, fine. Stiles give Hope the keys. I have paperwork to do."

* * *

><p>"Okay Hope. This Jeep is my life. You break her, you're dead to me."<p>

Hope snatched the keys out of her brother's hand and rolled her eyes, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Take a deep breath and go inside and do your homework. Love you big bro!" Hope walked over to the driver's side door and opened it and got inside. She looked over and saw her brother walking away shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm going episode by episode, but in detail. So, this story is going to be pretty long. And, as of right now, my plan is to be able to start a sequel for season two when season two starts. That's my plan, but who knows. XD. Welp, I love you guys! RateComment/Subscribe!3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6: Keep an Eye on Him**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I just own Hope and her story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope locked Stiles' Jeep as she started walk towards the store. It was about 9:30 at night, so it was relatively empty. The bell chimed as she walked in seeing no one but the miserable looking teenage clerk. The clerk glanced over at her as she walked in but then went back to reading her tabloid. Hope walked over to where the chips would be and grabbed Stiles a bag of Doritos. She walked over to the drink case to grab herself a Vitamin Water.<p>

She grabbed a XXX Vitamin Water when she heard the store bell chime. She glanced over to see who walked in, only to find that it was Derek Hale. She quickly looked back to what she was doing and shut the case door. She turned back around to see him just glancing around.

Hope mustered up some courage and walked over to where Derek was standing and stood next to him.

She stood there awkwardly for a minute or two before turning to him abruptly, "Hey, I'm sorry for you know, being on your property today. You know, we had just been trying to find Scott's inhaler, which, by the way, thank you so much for returning it. We thought we'd never find it. And-"

He cut her off, "You talk a lot. You do realize that, right?"

She sighed, "Sorry. I tend to do that. But, yeah, I'm sorry for trespassing today."

"You also say sorry a lot."

"Sorry. Oh! I mean not sorry, but um sorry, and uh-"

"If I say it's fine, will you go away?"

Derek started to walk away, but Hope's curiosity made her follow him.

"So, Derek, I heard you recently moved back to town."

"As did you."

Hope stopped short and looked at him in confusion. Derek started to put together a coffee, "Word travels fast in a small town."

"Well, how about I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My what?"

"Your reason for coming back!"

"That offer would work if I cared."

"Then just tell me yours!"

"No."

Hope threw her arms in the air, "Oh come on Derek!"

Derek turned around to face her, "We're not friends. Why do I need to tell you anything?"

She stared at Derek in shock trying to figure out a logical reason. He nodded his head, "That's what I thought."

She called out to Derek, "Because I'm taking the time to ask."

He stopped walking and hesitated, "Still no."

Hope sighed in frustration as Derek payed and left. She walked over to the cashier and payed for her own things and left to go home.

* * *

><p>The next day was the elimination rounds for the lacrosse team to see who would be on first line. Lydia and Hope were going to watch and cheer on the boys they were friends with. The two girls were walking over to the bleachers talking about what they both had done over the summer.<p>

The girls had been laughing at a story about Lydia getting super sunburnt at the beach when Stiles ran over and grabbed Hope's arm, giving her an urgent look.

Hope looked over at Lydia, "Uh, I'll be right over. I guess my brother needs something."

Lydia nodded and walked over towards a spot to sit. Stiles dragged Hope over towards Scott who was going on the field.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!"

Scott turned around to look at his spastic friend, "Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination man! Can't it wait?"

"Hold on okay! You guys have to hear this! I overheard our dad on the phone," Stiles took a breath and grabbed Scott's shoulders to regain his attention, "the fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA! They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Yeah, alright, Stiles. I have to go."

"WAIT, no!", Stiles chased after Scott who was walking on the field, but stopped at the boundary lines. Hope was following quickly behind him, "No! Scott, you're not gonna believe what the animal was!"

Scott had run on the field and tuned Stiles out, but Hope noticed the fear evident on her twin's face.

Hope nudged Stiles' arm, "What was it?"

"It was a wolf."

Hope looked at Stiles in confused shock when Coach Finstock blew his whistle for all his players to come in. Stiles ran into the middle of the field and Hope turned to go sit with Lydia. While she was walking over to where she needed to sit, when she saw Allison. She walked over to Allison and greeted her.

"Hey Allison!"

"Oh hey Hope."

Hope was about to respond when something behind her caught Allison's attention. When Allison started to wave at something, Hope turned to look and see that it was Scott. Hope smiled knowingly and turned back to her friend who was grinning like an idiot.

"You like him, don't you?", Hope said with a sly smile. Allison blushed and nodded which caused Hope to hug her. The two girls made their way over to their strawberry blonde friend.

The elimination started which captured their full attention. They all watched as Scott pulled all these amazing moves and ended up scoring a goal. Everyone cheered for him, but stopped when Coach Finstock called him over. Next thing they knew, they were on their feet cheering because he made first line. Hope had stood up and cheered but shared a look with her brother knowing this wasn't normal for their asthmatic friend.

* * *

><p>Hope had just put the finishing touches on her outfit for the party tonight. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a shoulderless metallic top, and floral stilettos. She sprayed on some of her perfume and walked into her brother's room.<p>

"Did you find anything else?"

"Just more information that proves my theory."

Hope sighed and fell back on Stiles' bed, "I don't believe this."

"Come on Hope! Everything points toward this!"

"Don't you think I know that Stiles? I agree with your theory one hundred percent!"

The twins whipped their heads to the door when they heard a knock. Stiles jumped up and opened his door to reveal a slightly chuckling Scott.

Stiles sighed, "Get in here!"

Scott walked into the room as Stiles shut the door behind him, "I've been reading websites and books since practice and-"

Scott looked at his friend, "How much Adderal have you had today?"

Stiles sat down in his computer chair, "A lot. Doesn't matter, okay? Just listen!"

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott sat down next to Hope and glanced over to her, "You look nice!"

"Thanks Scott!"

"Focus you guys! And Scott, no. They're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the guy we saw in the woods the other day?"

Stiles spazzed, "YES, but that's not it, okay?"

"What then?"

"You remember my joke the other day? Yeah. Not a joke anymore!"

Scott looked as clueless as ever when Hope stepped in, "The wolf! The bite in the woods!"

Stiles flipped through one of his books, "I started doing all this research. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"...should I?"

"It's a signal. Okay? When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack! So, if you heard a wolf howling, I mean, others could have been nearby, I mean, maybe a whole pack of them!"

"A whole pack of wolves?"

Stiles sighed, "No." Scott looked at his best friend just as confused as ever.

Hope also sighed and said, "Werewolves."

Scott's annoyance started to show as he stood up off the bed, "Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Stiles tried to stop Scott from leaving, "We saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

Scott looked at the floor, "It was just an incredible shot..."

"No! It wasn't just an incredible shot, I mean, your moves, your speed, your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that overnight! And there's the vision and the senses, and you think we haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore-"

"Dude, I can't think about this now! We'll all talk tomorrow."

Hope stood up, "Scott, we don't have until tomorrow! There is a full moon tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line, I have a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything is going perfectly! Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Stiles sat back down, "We're trying to help!"

Hope also sat down, "You're cursed Scott. And it's not just the moon that'll make you change-"

"-it's also your bloodlust that'll make you change.", Stiles finished.

"Bloodlust?"

Stiles looked at Scott, "Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles."

"Listen to this!", Stiles reached over and grabbed his book again, "'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse'"

Stiles turned to look at Scott, "Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does! You need to cancel this date!", Stiles stood up and went to Scott's bag, "I'm calling her right now."

"What are you doing?"

"Canceling the date!"

"No! Give it to me!" Hope jumped off the bed in shock as Scott slammed Stiles against his bedroom wall, threatening to hit him. Instead of hitting the other boy, Scott knocked over Stiles' computer chair. Hope's heart was beating a mile a minute as her eyes started to sting.

Scott took in deep breaths, "I'm sorry. I gotta go get ready for the party." Scott grabbed his bag and started to walk out. He turned and looked back at his best friend, "I'm sorry!"

Once he left, Hope ran over to Stiles, "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles shook off his sister and walked over to his computer chair and picked it up right.

"Hope, come look at this."

Hope walked over to her brother at his chair and saw three long slash marks on the back of the chair. Hope gasped at the sight and Stiles looked at her and said, "We need to keep an eye on him tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm not sure if I really liked how this chapter came out, but the one I'll be putting up in a day or two, I think is better. But anyway, I love you all! RateComment/Subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Are You Okay?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. That belongs to MTV. However, I do own Hope and her story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles and Hope pulled up in the Jeep in front of Jackson's house. The house was already packed with drunk teens and it had just recently gotten dark.<p>

Hope went to open the passenger door to leave when Stiles hit the lock button.

"Stiles, what the hell?"

"Be careful, okay? I'm not going to be near you all the time tonight. Keep an eye on Scott and look out for the other wolf and or wolves."

"I will. Don't worry. You be careful too."

"Okay." Stiles unlocked the door reluctantly and Hope opened the door and climbed out, Stiles following suit.

Hope and Stiles walked through the front door of Jackson's house before Stiles went to some of his friends. Hope look around seeing a whole lot of people she didn't know. She pushed her way through the crowd of people hoping she would be able to find somewhere less crowded. She was in the middle of what she assumed was the living room when she felt someone bump into her back.

"Hey Hope!"

She turned around to see who the person was to find it to be Danny.

"Hey you!" Hope got on her tippy-toes and hugged her tan friend.

"You did great at eliminations today! You made first line, right?", Hope said as she pulled back.

"Yeah. I did.", Danny said with a smile, "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Danny grabbed onto her arm and pulled her over to a corner where there was a few kids talking. He tapped a teen, who was an inch or two taller than him, on the shoulder. The boy with gauges turned around and smiled at Danny.

"Hope, this is my boyfriend Mike."

Hope raised her hand in a wave, "Hey! It's great to meet you!"

"Likewise.", Mike smiled at Hope before turning his attention to Danny.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

The two boys nodded at her and started their own conversation. Hope smiled slightly and went to go grab something to drink. She walked out to the backyard and over to where the coolers were. She opened one of them up to see it filled with beer and other alcohols. Hope made a face of disgust and shut the cooler.

"Nothing grab your interest?"

Hope turned around to see Jackson drinking a beer and smirking.

"No. I don't drink."

"Come on. Follow me." Jackson chuckled a bit and put his hand on the small of Hope's back and led her back inside. They pushed through the other teens and made their way into the kitchen. There were only a few other teens in the room making it, by far, the quietest place in the house.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"In a kitchen...?"

"Don't push it Hope. I don't usually try to be nice."

Hope laughed and pulled herself up on the counter next to the sink.

Jackson opened the fridge door and looked over at the petite girl on the counter, "What do you want?"

"Just a water is fine."

Jackson grabbed a bottle of water from the bottom drawer and shut the fridge. He walked over to Hope and handed her the bottle, pulling himself up next to her.

"So, you literally came to a high school party expecting there to be no alcohol?"

"I didn't expect it to be a dry party, but I expected all the other stuff to be easier to find!"

Jackson laughed at the small girl, "You know what's been bothering me? I don't remember you from grade school at all."

Hope looked shocked, "Really? I thought you would remember the girl that punched you in the face in third grade."

"That was you?"

"Yeah! You were making fun of my brother cause he couldn't make his hands stop shaking case of his Adderal! So, I hit you."

Jackson looked bewildered and confused, "That was not you."

Hope laughed, "Yes, it was!"

"You were like, two feet tall!"

"Please, I still am two feet tall."

Jackson jumped off the counter, "Take off your shoes."

"You really don't believe I'm really short?"

Jackson shook his head stubbornly. Hope sighed and threw her hands in the air, "Fine!"

She took off her heels and put her feet on the ground. She looked up at Jackson, "See! I told you!"

Jackson burst out laughing at Hope's small stature. She only came up to his mid-chest area.

"It's not funny, you jerk!" Hope hit his shoulder and pulled herself back on the counter and put her shoes back on.

"Stop laughing before I punch you in the face again!"

Jackson's laughter started to die down as he sat next to Hope again.

"Are you done?"

Jackson wiped at his eyes to fake like he was wiping away tears, "Yeah, I'm good."

Hope pushed his shoulder again, "You're so mean."

"It's not my fault you're a Smurf!"

Hope scoffed, "Oh whatever. At least I'm not the Jolly Green Giant."

Jackson laughed slightly at Hope's horrible comeback, "So, why are you being friends with me if I was horrible to your brother?"

Hope turned to look at Jackson, "Why are you being friends with me if I punched you in the face?"

"Well, that was the past."

"There's your answer, my dear."

"Jackson! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!", Lydia walked over and kissed Jackson, "Oh! Hey Hope!"

"Hey Lydia.", Hope waved to her strawberry blonde friend.

"Jackson, come dance with me!", Lydia pouted at Jackson. He turned and shot Hope an apologetic look.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go try to find my brother."

Lydia grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him out of the room. Hope sighed and hopped off the counter, abandoning her bottle of water. She walked out to the backyard again, seeing Scott and Allison dancing. She glanced around the rest of the backyard so she didn't seem creepy, but when she looked back, Scott looked as if he was in pain and went rushing inside the house, holding his head.

"Oh shit.", Hope cursed to herself when Allison went running after him. Hope started to follow after Allison and Scott.

She followed them through the house where she ran into Stiles, "I'll handle Allison, you get Scott." Stiles nodded in agreement with her. Hope ran out the front door to see Scott driving away and Allison standing there.

"Allison!"

She turned around at the sound of her name being called, "Hope, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Allison. He came by earlier and said he really wasn't feeling good. He probably didn't want to get sick on you."

"I guess. I just want to go home now."

"Alright, well, I'll go get Stiles if you-"

"Hope. Allison."

The two girls turned to the direction their names were being called.

"Derek?"

Derek walked up to them and smiled at Hope, "Hi Hope.", Hope just stared at him like he had three heads, "Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

Hope glanced over at Allison and saw that she was perfectly fine believing him. Hope felt the need to break an awkward silence, "So! Derek," Hope cleared her throat, "what are you, um, doing here?"

"Scott had called me and asked if I could drive Allison home and I guess you too now. Unless you guys already have a ride home?"

"Actually, I was just going to get-"

Allison turned to Hope, "You know what Hope? Let's not interrupt Stiles. Let's just go with him. I mean, he's already here."

Hope warily looked over to Derek who was wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"Alright. Lead the way Derek." His smug smirk grew even more as he led the two girls towards his car.

Derek and the two girls pulled up to Allison's house with Derek driving, Allison in the passenger seat, and Hope in the back.

Allison unbuckled herself, "Thanks for the ride Derek."

"No problem."

Hope leaned forward from the back seat, "Uh, Allison. Do you want me to come with you?"

Allison opened her door and turned around, "I kind of just wanna be alone right now.", she smiled slightly at her friend, "Thanks though. Bye guys." Allison got out of the car and shut the door before walking to her house.

An awkward silence filled the car as it was just the two of them. Derek cleared his throat, "You know, you don't have to sit in the back anymore."

Hope wordlessly unbuckled herself and moved up into the front passenger seat. Derek pulled away from Allison's house and started driving Hope home. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. All of a sudden, a howl sounded out through the night.

"Dammit.", Hope heard Derek mutter to himself, "Hold on."

Derek made a sharp U-turn and started heading towards the Beacon Hills Preserve.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?"

"It's Scott. He must've found out I took you and Allison home."

"Wait, so why are we heading towards him, shouldn't we be going away from him?"

"I need to stop him before he hurts anyone, including himself."

They pulled up in front of the Beacon Hills Preserve sign. Hope had barely any time to register their location before Derek pulled her out of the car.

"Derek!"

"Stay close behind me and do what I say."

Hope ran behind Derek for a little bit, silently thanking God for her strong dancer legs, when she noticed he had something in his hands.

"Derek, what are you holding?" He stopped running and revealed it to be Allison's jacket as he hung it on a tree branch.

"What are you doing?" Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree a few feet away from the tree with a jacket. Hope ripped her arm out of Derek's grip, "Derek! What the hell is going on?"

"Scott's in his wolf form right now. His senses are increased even more already. He'll catch our scents off the jacket and come running over here where I'll catch him, and make him shift back. Got it?"

Hope nodded at Derek, stunned, and remained hidden. Something caught Derek's attention, "Stay here." Hope turned around so she could see where Derek was going.

She listened close as she heard a deep animalistic voice say, "Where is she?". She peaked farther around the tree when she heard Derek's voice say, "She's safe. Away from you."

Hope side-stepped away from the tree to see an animal version of Scott be tackled by Derek. Hope gasped as the two rolled down the slant and out of her sight. Hope rushed out from behind her tree where she was hidden, to a tree much closer to where Derek had pinned Scott. Scott tried talking to Derek, but something else had Derek's attention.

Derek suddenly stood up and ran away from the other wolf. Hope tried to see what was going on, but had no time because Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her farther away.

"You know Derek, I'm really getting sick of this arm-pulling shit!"

"Will you shut up for five minutes?" Derek hid them behind a tree a few feet from where Scott had somehow gotten his arm pinned to a tree by an arrow. Hope gasped at the sight, only to have Derek put his hand over her mouth.

Derek froze as he saw three men walk towards Scott with weapons. Hope took this opportunity to pull his hand from her mouth.

"Derek. Who are they?"

He looked over at her, "Stay here."

Derek ran out from their cover and threw away two of the men, which caused the third man's attention to be diverted away from Scott. Derek took this opportunity to break the arrow in half and pull Scott over to where Hope was standing.

Derek pulled Hope with them and the three of them kept running until Scott fell forward onto a tree, breathing heavily. Scott sat back on the tree dazed and confused.

"Hope, what the hell are you doing here?"

Hope glared at Derek, "It's a long story."

Scott looked over at Derek, "Who are they?"

"Hunters. They've been hunting us for centuries."

Hope whipped her head at Derek, "What do you mean by, 'us'?"

Scott stood up enraged, "You mean, you? You did this to me?"

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for."

Hope looked at Derek in complete shock as he continued, "The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

Derek smugly smirked at Scott, "You will, and you're going to need me if you're going to learn how to control it.", Derek leaned forward, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder, "So, you and me, Scott? We're brothers now." Derek turned and walked away leaving the two teens alone.

Hope knelt down next to Scott's injured arm, "Are you gonna be okay Scott?"

Scott looked down as his arm healed before their eyes, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Scott and Hope were walking down the road together, heading back to town. Both of them were tired, beaten, and dirty. Luckily for them, Stiles' familiar blue Jeep pulled up beside them.<p>

They started to drive away with Stiles driving, Scott sitting passenger, and Hope in the back. They drove in silence for a little bit before Scott decided to speak up.

"You know what actually worries me the most?"

Stiles bit his lip and said, "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."

Hope popped up from the back seat, "I second that statement. We were just chased through the woods by hunters, so if all you can think about is Allison, you're dead to me."

Scott ignored the twins words, "She probably hates me now..."

Stiles feigned disgust at his best friend, "I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth then revel in the awesomeness that you're a frikkin' werewolf."

Both Scott and Hope looked at Stiles like he was an idiot, "Okay...bad idea.", Scott laid his head back on the seat in defeat, "Hey, we'll get through this. If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I can do it."

Hope hit Stiles in the head, "Don't you EVER mention that boa again."

"Just because you found him in your room once, doesn't mean he wanted to kill you."

"Yes, he did! I could see it in his beady little eyes! He wanted to make me his dinner! I was small enough! I could've fit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, with play rehearsals and me getting sick, it's been hard to find time to write. I hope you liked this chapter though! RateComment/Subscribe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: The Brew_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own Hope and her storyline.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope and Stiles pulled into the driveway of their house after dropping Scott off. Both of them were tired and truly just wanted to finish their Saturday morning by sleeping. Lucky for them, their father wasn't home meaning they didn't have to face questions of where they had been all night.<p>

The twins walked into their house in silence. Hope diverted into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before she slept. She sat down at their kitchen table and took a sip of her water. Stiles had followed her in the kitchen and leaned up against the doorway, "Well, that was fun." Hope scoffed at her brother's attempt to lighten the mood and started to play with the wrapper of the bottle.

Stiles sighed and sat in the chair across from his sister. Both of them sat in silence for a while until Hope put her water bottle down on the table and put her face in her hands, "I did not expect any of this when I decided I wanted to come home. All I wanted to do was finish high school in peace." Stiles laughed at his sister's comment, "Trust me, I didn't expect this either."

Hope put her forehead on the kitchen table, "I just wanted to live an average life. I didn't want it to be something you'd find on Scyfy."

"It won't be so bad! We'll just have to keep dog toys with us when we're around him. Maybe we can even take Scott to PetSmart! They let you bring your dogs there!"

Hope threw her water bottle at Stiles, which hit him in the head after he poorly tried to deflect it. Stiles rubbed his forehead, "You know what, I have gotten twenty more bruises since you've been home! This is domestic violence! I'm suing you!" Stiles over-dramatically stood up and stomped up the steps. Hope laughed at her brothers antics.

"I love you!"

"Don't you try to sweet talk me!"

* * *

><p>Hope pulled her hair back in a ponytail as she examined her appearance in her mirror. She was wearing a loose purple off-the-shoulder pullover over a black workout tank top with thick black leggings that ended a little past her knees and black flip-flops. She picked her black jazz shoes off her bed and put them in her purse. She was going to her old dance studio to see her old instructor.<p>

Hope walked down the stairs and saw her father in the kitchen. She popped her head in and told him, "Hey Dad! I'm going to go downtown for a little bit! I'll be back later!" Hope started to walk away when she heard her father call her back.

"Hey, Hope. Come here for a few seconds."

Hope walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from her father, "What's on your mind Dad?" Officer Stilinski smiled at his daughter. She looked exactly like her mother and it made his heart hurt. "I was just thinking about how I'm really glad you came home. I know I told you before, but you brought life back into this house. Life that hasn't been here since your mother."

Hope's eyes felt heavy with tears at the talk of her mother, "Look Dad, I really need to go, do you think we could talk about this later?"

Her father saw how his words affected his daughter and he sighed and nodded. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, "Stay safe Sugarplum." Hope nodded and pulled away from her father and walked out of the house quickly trying to keep her emotions at bay as she walked towards the bus stop.

* * *

><p>The bell rung as Hope opened the door to Christine's dance studio. Nostalgia filled her as she looked at the unchanged decor of the front office. She looked at all the dance-wear that surrounded her as she walked up to the front counter. She saw a thin middle-aged woman with her back turned to her going through some papers, "Hi, I'm looking for Christine." The woman turned around, still flipping through papers, "I'm Christine. What can I do for you?" Christine looked up at Hope and realization took over her face, "Fruitcakes in heaven! Hope Stilinski!"<p>

Christine rushed out from behind the counter, abandoning the papers, and pulled Hope into a hug. Hope laughed at the woman as she hugged her back, "I half-expected you not to remember me!" Christine pulled back with a slightly offended face, "Who do you take me for? How could I forget my favorite student?"

"Right. My bad." Hope laughed at Christine as she walked back behind the desk. Christine went back to organizing papers as she asked Hope, "So, what do you need sweetheart?"

Hope leaned on the counter, "What? I can't just come visit my most favorite dance teacher ever?" Christine stopped organizing and looked up at Hope, "Hon, I may be getting older, but I'm not going through dementia yet."

"Alright, alright! You caught me. I was wondering if maybe, you could possibly give me a job as a dance teacher?" Hope twiddled her fingers and smiled nervously as she spoke to the woman. Christine put the last stack of papers where it belonged and smiled at Hope, "You'll need to just assist during lessons at first, but I would be honored for you to teach here."

Hope squeaked in excitement a little and reached over the counter to hug Christine, "Thank you so much! You won't regret this at all!" Christine laughed and patted the young girl's back and pulled back from the hug, "Is there anything else you need, hon?"

"Actually, would you mind if I used one of the smaller studios to practice for a little bit?"

"Go for it. Just remember, we close at 9." Christine chuckled as Hope called out a thanks to her as she raced towards the room.

* * *

><p>Hope readjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder as she walked out of Christine's. After a long dance session, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Whenever she danced, she always felt as if she was dancing her problems away. She knew, however, that it wasn't true and she'd have to face reality sooner or later. She just liked to get away from reality.<p>

She started to walk down the sidewalk so she could get home. The bus stop was about three blocks away. Hope looked around as she noticed that it had gotten dark while she was inside. It was slightly noisy as cars drove by and people walked and carried on with their lives. She turned down an alley way to get to where she needed to be. As opposed to the loud streets, alley was noticeably quieter and slightly darker. Hope wrapped her arms around her torso as she felt uncomfortable in the aura of the alley. She walked at a normal pace until she heard a noise behind her.

Hope glanced over her shoulder and didn't see anything out of the ordinary and just brushed it off. When the noise sounded again, she sped up her pace to a fast walk. It wasn't until she heard what sounded like a growl that she broke into a run. She ran until she got to the end of the alley and rounded the corner when she collided with someone. Hope fell to the ground and rushed to apologize, "I am so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going and I shouldn't have ran-"

"Hope?" Hope looked up at who she hit, "Jackson?"

The blonde teen laughed at Hope who sat dumbfounded on the ground, "I'm assuming your in a rush somewhere?" Jackson reached out his hand to help the girl up, which Hope gratefully took.

"No. Just, wanted to get out of the creepy area.", Hope apprehensively glanced over into the alley to see it completely normal.

Jackson crossed his arms with a smug smirk, "Oh, so you're just paranoid?"

Hope turned towards Jackson with a joking scowl and hit his arm, "Shut up." The two teens laughed slightly together before Jackson said, "So, where are you headed off to?"

"Oh, I'm just heading over to the bus stop to get home. I just got done dancing." Jackson looked appalled, "You're taking the bus?"

Hope laughed out loud at the teen's expression, "Yes Jackson. Not all of us have fancy cars to drive around in." Jackson brushed off Hope's comment and told her, "Here's what's happening: I'm taking you home, but first, I need coffee considering that's what I came to do." Jackson grabbed Hope's arm and started pulling her toward the little coffee shop on the corner called, The Brew.

She stumbled after Jackson while she was being pulled. Hope laughed at how completely unreasonable Jackson was being as they entered the shop.

Both teens sat at a table in the corner of the store, Jackson with his coffee and Hope with a chai tea.

Hope blew on her tea to cool it off as she looked at Jackson. It wasn't hard to tell why he was Mr. Popular at school. He was cute, talented, and he made everything he did look easy. Hope smiled slightly, "Thanks for this Jackson, you really didn't have to do this. I would've been fine on the bus."

Jackson scoffed, "Please Hope. I know you're from New York and think you're all tough, but buses are disgusting."

Hope laughed incredulously, "Whatever. Think that all you want." Jackson rolled his eyes as he drank some of his coffee and looked at Hope. Hope tapped the bottom of her cup on the table, "So, Jackson. You and Lydia?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for a few years now."

Hope nodded, "She's very...intense." Jackson laughed at the petite girl's description of Lydia. It's true, she was very intense and straightforward. She knew what she wanted, and she never let anything stop her. "Yeah, she can be a little overwhelming at first. You get used to it though." Jackson played with his coffee collar before asking, "What about you? Any special boy holding your heart?"

Hope chuckled, "No. I never really had any time for a boyfriend back in New York, and it's not like I could've kept one back home."

Jackson questioningly looked at Hope.

Hope smiled slightly and looked down at her cup, "A dancer's work is never done. You can always be better." Jackson looked at the girl, understanding what she meant. He was the same way.

Jackson nodded, "So, what was it like in New York?"

Hope beamed at the memories that came to mind, "Absolutely amazing. It was always moving. I loved it. There were so many opportunities."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I missed my family. They're more important to me." Hope felt the conversation growing serious and immediately decided to change it, "You know I can make it here too. I'm just that amazing." Hope smiled jokingly and sipped her tea.

Jackson eyed the girl as her mood changed suddenly, but didn't think too much about it, "I'm sure you are."

"Don't doubt my skills, Whittemore. Jealousy is an ugly trait." Hope winked jokingly at him. Jackson scoffed, "Please. When I see you kick ass at lacrosse, then I'll be jealous. Anyone can spin in a circle."

"Whatever you say. And it's called a pirouette, you butthead." Hope picked a sugar packet off the table and threw it at Jackson. He reached up and caught the packet and threw it back at the girl who poorly attempted to deflect it. It hit her square in the forehead. Jackson laughed at the girl who looked very offended. "Did you just throw that at me?"

"You threw it at me first!"

"That doesn't mean you throw it back!" Jackson threw another packet at Hope, which hit her shoulder.

"Watch your back Jackson." Jackson laughed at the girl's empty threat and took a sip of his coffee. As he was drinking, he felt something hit his face. He looked down at the table to see a sugar packet. He looked up at Hope who was trying to look innocent. Wanting to get her back, Jackson grabbed about five sugar packets and threw them at her, hitting her and making them go in all different directions.

"If you two don't knock it off, I'm going to have to throw you out!", a worker yelled at them from behind the counter. Hope and Jackson looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Jackson smiled at Hope, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Jackson put his car into park outside of the Stilinski house. He turned to Hope and smiled, "Here you go."<p>

Hope smiled back at Jackson, "You know what I just realized," Hope turned more of her body towards Jackson who had a questioning look, "We did a lot of talking about me tonight, but not a lot about you."

Jackson faced forward, "There's not much to talk about."

"Come on, there's gotta be something. Give me a summary!"

Jackson pursed his lips in thought, "I'm captain of the lacrosse team, I've lived here my whole life, I'm dating Lydia, what else is there to know?"

"What about your family?"

Jackson tensed up slightly at the mention of his family. He didn't really like to talk about it because he felt like it tainted his reputation. Hope noticed how uncomfortable Jackson got and quickly tried to change the subject, "I'm sorry! We don't have to talk about it! I can just-"

"No. It's fine. I'm just adopted. It's not a big deal."

Hope looked at Jackson suspiciously. She knew there was more to it than that, but she didn't want to press it and make things worse. "Oh. Well, thanks for the ride Jackson. I guess I'll just see you on Monday?"

"Yeah." Hope nodded awkwardly and opened her door to get out, "Wait! Let me get your number." Hope turned back to Jackson really quick and grabbed his phone out of the cup holder. She entered her number quickly and put it back. She smiled at the teen, "Bye Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>I literally can't express how sorry I am that I haven't updated recently. Seriously, I am so sorry. These last few months have just been really rough and busy for me. I hope you liked this chapter. We're starting to see Jackson and Hope develop a legit friendship. The next chapter will start with episode 2 :). RateSubscribe! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Issues_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own Hope and her storyline.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope arrived to her last period history class earlier than usual Monday afternoon. She smiled at her teacher and sat down in her seat near the window. Mrs. Collins liked Hope, so she didn't mind her coming in. Hope took her math homework out of her bag and flipped to the page the assignment was on. She opened her notebook to begin her work, but, as she went to go start, she couldn't seem to focus on algebra. All her mind could focus on were the events of the past few days.<p>

So much was going on and changing in more ways than one. She thought back to the events after the party with the hunters and Derek. Her lips turned downwards as she remembered what happened. Hope only thought that kind of stuff happened in horror movies. Her heart lifted a little when she thought to the meeting with Jackson at the coffee shop. Unlike most people, when she was around Jackson, she didn't feel like he was scrutinizing her every move. She felt like everything was easy. She shook her head slightly and sighed when she realized who she was thinking about. Hope put her pencil down and put her head in her hands. Everything was so complicated.

Mrs. Collins looked up at the distressed teenager, "Everything all right Hope?" Hope looked up and smiled slightly, "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Anything I could help with?" Hope smiled and shook her head gratefully as students started to file in. She shut her math book and put it away. She started to get out her history notebook when she saw Scott walk into class and take his seat in front of her. They both smiled in greeting and turned to the front as class started.

Mrs. Collins stood up to address the class, "Hello class. Today I want you to work on that packet I gave you Friday on World War I. You can work with someone, but make sure you actually work."

Everyone in class rushed to get to their friends to start working. Scott turned around to Hope, who smiled at him, "How are you holding up?"

Scott sighed and looked at his paper, "Allison hasn't talked to me since the party."

"That's seriously still all you're worried about?"

"What else is there?"

Hope took Scott's paper from him so he would look at her and lowered her voice, "Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you're a werewolf." Scott grabbed his paper back, "Don't remind me."

Hope looked down at her paper and started filling out some answers hoping Scott would follow her lead.

"Do you think Allison hates me?"

She looked up at Scott and hit his arm.

"Ow, Hope!"

"You deserved that."

* * *

><p>Hope walked outside after school for lacrosse practice. She didn't really want to be there, but considering she didn't have a car, she had to wait for Stiles. She walked over towards the bleachers and smiled at Mr. Finstock, "Hey Coach!"<p>

The older man turned to see the new girl from his eighth period economics class, "Stilinski, why are you always here?"

"I have to wait for my brother."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh really? Who's that?"

"Stiles."

"Who?"

"Benchwarmer."

A look of thought crossed over his face for a second before he nodded and turned back to the field, "Let's go! One on ones from up top!" Hope laughed to herself and took a seat on the bleachers. She checked her phone to see a message from Lydia and a message from Allison. Lydia was checking to make sure she was going to the upcoming lacrosse game, but Allison told her to call her. She quickly replied to Lydia and then hit the call button next to Allison's name.

"Hello?"

Hope smirked, "Hey Allison, is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Great, actually. Things are all better with Scott, so yeah." Hope could practically hear the smile in Allison's voice.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Well, he's really nice-"

Hope leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees, "Don't try to sugarcoat it! You really like him!"

Allison sighed, "Okay, so I do."

"Well, don't worry. He's pretty in deep with you too."

"Is he really?"

"He wouldn't shut up about you."

Allison laughed at Hope's statement, "So, what are you up to?"

Hope opened up her bag to get her water bottle, "Just sitting at lacrosse practice. Nothing exciting." The two girls laughed together as Allison said, "You have got to get a car."

Hope took a sip from her water bottle, "Well, unless I'm driving a police cruiser, I don't think that's happening. It's whatever though, I'll live."

"Well, I-"

Hope didn't hear the last bit of Allison's statement when she heard commotion on the field and saw Jackson on the ground with the team around him and Scott and Stiles running off the field.

"Allison, I have to call you back." She hit the end button and threw her phone in her bag. She was running off the bleachers while putting her bag on when she noticed Derek standing off to the side. She looked at him in confusion before running over to where the team gathered around Jackson. When she got over to the rest of them, she kneeled down and turned his face towards her, "Jackson, look at me. It's Hope, are you all right?"

He groaned slightly, blinking, "I think so."

Coach Finstock leaned over, "Where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder."

Coach Finstock sighed, "Someone needs to go get the trainer."

Hope perked up, "I got it!" Coach Finstock nodded at her and she went off to the trainer's office. She quickly popped into the room to tell the trainer about Jackson before running off to the boy's locker room. When she got there, she found Scott sitting on a bench and Stiles sitting in front of him on the floor, "What the hell was that?"

Both boys turned to her, and Stiles sighed, "Scott lost control." He turned back towards Scott, "It's like I told you before. It's the anger, it's you pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game in case you haven't noticed!"

Hope sat down on the bench next to Scott, "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field."

Stiles looked up at the two, "You can't play in the game in a few days."

Scott looked at the twins, "But I'm first line!"

Stiles shook his head and stood up, "Not anymore."

* * *

><p>"Stiles, you really need to clean your room."<p>

"Hush, woman."

"Seriously, this is disgusting. Maybe if you cleaned in here, I would actually enjoy spending time with you."

"Blah, blah, your needs."

Stiles quickly ducked to avoid the stray pillow his sister was aiming at his head. Hope was lazily laying on his bed while he was sitting on his computer. Neither of them had any work to do, so they were just casually killing time. Hope glanced over at her twin and whined, "Stiles, can we watch the Lion King?"

"You're a child."

"Come on! You know you want to!" Stiles ignored his sister and continued to aimlessly scroll through Facebook. She glanced up at him and groaned, annoyed, "You know what? You're no fun anymore."

Stiles stood up and got one of his fake laser guns, "Shut up, I'm gonna Skype Scott."

"Am I not good enough company?"

He hushed her as he sat down facing away from the screen. When the computer signaled the connection with Scott. Stiles spun around in his chair, pretending to shoot at Scott who looked very unamused. Hope laughed out loud at Scott's reaction, to which she received a glare from her brother.

Scott rubbed his face, "What'd you find out?"

Hope came up around Stiles and said, "I found out that Jackson has a separated shoulder. It's pretty bad."

"Because of me?"

Stiles pushed his sister's face out of the shot, "Because he's a tool." Hope walked back over to the bed and sat back down.

"But is he gonna play?"

Stiles turned to his sister for an answer. She looked back at him sarcastically, "Oh, now you want me to speak?"

"Just get over here!"

Hope got back up and leaned over her brother's shoulder, "They don't know yet. Now, they're just counting on you for the game." Scott hung his head in frustration and groaned. Hope started to walk away, looking at her phone, when Stiles hit her arm to get her attention. She looked at him in confusion as he silently gestured her to look in the corner of Scott's room. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed what he was making a big deal about. It looked like there was someone in Scott's room. Hope anxiously gestured for Stiles to type it to Scott when their computer started to freeze.

"No!", Stiles smacked his computer in frustration.

When the message finally sent, Scott looked at them like they were crazy. All of a sudden, Scott was grabbed and his computer was shut.

The twins jumped away from the computer in shock and rushed to both of their phones to get a hold of Scott. Hope stopped her frantic typing for a few seconds and looked up at her equally frantic brother, "Hey, Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Did that look like Derek to you?"

Stiles froze in his actions and looked up at her, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Hope was fixing her hair in the mirror in her locker before her next period when her locker was slammed shut.<p>

"Stiles, what the hell?"

Her frantic twin brother was breathing heavily, "Dad is here."

"What? Why?"

"We're about to find out." Stiles gestured for her to follow him as he grabbed Scott and pulled him around the corner from their father and the principal.

Scott looked around confused, "What?"

"Tell us what they're saying!", Stiles turned Scott's head towards the older men.

The twins leaned over Scott in anticipation as they waited for him to report what he heard. Scott turned to the twins, "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable! Our dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just doing whatever he wants." Stiles stepped back in frustration, shaking his head. Hope looked over at Stiles, "Well, we can't exactly tell Dad the truth about Derek."

Stiles shifted his weight anxiously, "Well, I can do something."

Scott and Hope's heads whipped around to look at their determined friend. "Like what?", Scott questioned.

"Find the other half of the body."

"Stiles!"

Stiles walked away in angry determination as Hope called after him. She turned back to Scott and sighed, "What are we gonna-" When she turned back, Scott was walking towards Allison.

Hope sighed to herself, "Alright. Good to know I'm the only one who wants to rationally handle the situation that's actually important."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Hope turned around to see Jackson smirking at her in amusement and replied, "Only on Tuesdays."

Jackson nodded and laughed slightly, "Interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind." Hope laughed along with him when she remembered what happened at practice, "How's the shoulder holding up?"

He shrugged and rubbed it indifferently, "Eh. It's whatever. I get to play at the game, so that's all that matters."

"You have a separated shoulder and all you can think about is the game?"

"Well, I mean, the team needs my talent."

Hope laughed in disbelief at Jackson's cockiness and shook her head, "I gotta get to class Jackson, I'll see you at the game!"

* * *

><p>Hope and Stiles were driving home from school in comfortable silence when Stiles phone started going off.<p>

"Hope, check my phone for me." She reached over and unlocked the phone, "Scott sent you a text. It says, 'Get over here now. Think I got a lead on the body. Involves Der-" Before she could finish her sentence, Stiles took a hard left onto Scott's road.

"Good lord Stiles! Are you trying to kill me?"

Stiles quickly turned into Scott's driveway and hopped out of the car in a rush. Hope rushed to unbuckle herself and catch up to him, "Stiles! Wait up!"

The twins ran up the stairs in Scott's house and into his room. Stiles ran in with his mouth going a mile a minute, "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderal today, so..."

Hope ran in behind Stiles breathing heavily and punched him in his arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't ever do that again."

Scott shook his head slightly at the two, "I found something at Derek Hale's?"

Stiles stepped closer to his friend, "Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

Stiles threw his hands in the air, "That's awesome! Well, I mean that's terrible..."

Hope pushed Stiles over to the side, "Whose blood?" Scott stood up to face his two friends, "I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder.", he picked up his lacrosse stick and finished tying it off, "And then you guys help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! So, now it's summer. So there should be more chapters. I'm going to write every free chance I get. I worked hard to get this chapter out because so many people put my story on their alert list(to those who did, THANK YOU! :D) I love you all! Review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: This is bad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own Hope and her story.<strong>

* * *

><p>The three teens rushed into Beacon Hills Hospital with one goal in mind: to check the body. They walked through the automatic doors trying to look as nonchalant as possible. They glanced around for any directions when Stiles saw a mini directory on the wall that included the way to the morgue. Stiles turned to Scott and sighed, "Good luck, I guess?"<p>

Hope looked to her left and saw waiting chairs and took a seat in one. She raised an eyebrow at her brother who was casually pacing when something caught his attention. Stiles turned towards Hope with a spastic look in his eyes and mouthed, "It's Lydia!" Hope's eyes widened as she frantically gestured for him to just sit down. Completely ignoring her, he walked over towards Lydia causing Hope to groan.

"Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of, connection. You know, unspoken. Of course.", Hope couldn't help but laugh at her brother causing him to glare at her. "Maybe it'd be cool to get to know each other a little better?"

Hope's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she heard Lydia, "Hold on, give me a second. Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Hope put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter as Stiles chuckled nervously, "No. Sorry." Stiles sat down next to his sister who busted out laughing. He turned to her, "Shut up."

"You should've just listened to me, but nooo."

Stiles grumbled incoherently, annoyed at his sister and picked up a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle. Hope looked at his reading choice, "Why?"

"Why not?"

Stiles glanced over where Lydia was to see Jackson walking over and groaned. Hope looked over where Stiles was and took out her phone to cover for her while she eavesdropped. She heard Lydia say, "Did he do it?"

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You should get one right before the game, too." Hope quickly glanced over to see Jackson looking irritated.

"Oh come on, the pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur, or do you want to go pro?"

Hope turned back to her phone with a displeased look on her face as Lydia and Jackson kissed. Stiles noticed her face and raised an eyebrow at her. He turned his attention back to Lydia and Jackson and made a very similar face as his sister did. Hope put her phone away as Scott ripped the pamphlet out of Stiles' hands, startling him.

"The scent was the same."

The twins stood up in shock, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Stiles sighed in realization, "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property-"

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl!", Hope finished his sentence.

Stiles started to walk out, "I say we use it."

Scott looked at him confused, "How?" Stiles whipped around in frustration, "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

Scott leaned forward, "There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks."

Stiles grabbed his sister and best friend by their shoulders and pulled them forward, "Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

><p>They sat in Stiles Jeep a little back in the woods waiting for Derek to leave. When his car pulled out, they pulled in and got out with their shovels. Stiles turned on his flashlight as Scott stopped walking, "Wait, something's different."<p>

Hope looked at Scott, "Different how?"

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

Scott led them over to the spot where the girl was buried and they started digging. They had been digging for hours when Scott said, "This is taking way too long."

Hope wiped some sweat off her forehead, "This is way too gross. I don't do the outdoors."

Stiles started to dig faster, "Just keep going!" Hope groaned and resumed digging. Scott looked around frantically, "What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here!"

"What if he catches us?"

Stiles sighed, "I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way, Hope runs one way, and I run one way. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

Hope looked at her brother in disbelief, "That is a horrible plan!"

Stiles slammed his shovel in the ground when it hit something. Scott and him threw their shovels and started digging with their hands. Hope threw her shovel to the side and took a deep breath. She knelt down and started to help untie the knots holding a bag together. Scott looked around again, "Hurry!"

Stiles moved onto another knot, "I'm trying! Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?"

They finished untying the knots and pulled apart the bag to reveal a wolf. All three of them jumped out of the hole screaming their heads off. Stiles pointed at the animal, "What the hell is that?"

Scott looked at it in disbelief, "It's a wolf."

Hope looked at Scott, "Yeah, we can see that!"

Stiles took deep breaths to calm himself, "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood!"

"I told you something was different!"

Hope shook her head, "This doesn't make sense."

Scott sighed, "We gotta get outta here."

Stiles leaned forward, "Alright, help me cover this up."

Hope and Scott moved to start hiding the body when something caught Stiles' attention.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles pointed to the other side of the hole, "You see that flower? I think it's wolfsbane."

Scott glanced sideways at Stiles, "What is that?"

Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief, "Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?" Scott shook his head in response.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?"

Scott leaned forward in frustration, "No! What?"

Stiles sighed and moved towards the flower as Hope shook her head at Scott, "You are so unprepared for this."

Stiles pulled at the flower, finding that a rope was tied to it. He kept pulling the rope to find that it was going around the hole in a spiral formation. Scott glanced down in the hole and hit Hope's arm in shock. She looked into the hole to see that the once-wolf body, was now the upper half of a human female. Scott and her stood up in shock, "Stiles..."

Stiles finished pulling the rope and walked back over to the other two. He looked down in the whole and gasped. The three teens looked between the body and each other in shock.

* * *

><p>The next day, the police showed up to arrest Derek. Derek shot Scott a knowing look as he got pushed into the police car. Scott looked around uncomfortably to see Hope and Stiles sneaking towards the car the was holding Derek.<p>

When the twins reached the car, Stiles turned to Hope, "Keep watch." Hope nodded as Stiles slipped into the passenger seat of the car and shut the door. Hope turned around and leaned up against the door and nonchalantly glanced around.

She sat there for a few minutes when, all of a sudden, her dad came up to the car, "Hope?"

Hope jumped in surprise, "Oh, hey Dad!"

Officer Stilinski folded his arms across his chest in suspicion, "Hope, what are you doing here?"

"Um," Hope darted her eyes around in thought, "I was...waiting for you!"

"So you thought it would be smart to come to a crime scene?"

"Um, yes?"

Her father shifted his weight, "Where's your brother?"

"Stiles? Why would he be-"

"Hope Marie."

"Dad, I'm serious-"

Officer Stilinski pushed his daughter to the side and opened the passenger door of his police car to pull his son out. He shut the door and pulled Stiles and Hope a little away from the cruiser. He released both of them, "There. Stand."

The two siblings shared nervous glances at each other as their father sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

Stiles put his hands on his hips, "We're just trying to help!"

Their father looked very unamused, "Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Stiles sighed, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

Stiles shrugged, "The other night."

"When you and him were out here looking for the other half of the body?"

Stiles sighed impatiently, "Yes!" Hope realized what her father was getting at and slapped her hand to her forehead.

Their father looked at Hope and smiled knowingly, "The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home."

Stiles threw his hands in the air, "Yes!...No! Oh, crap..."

"So you lied to me?"

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

Officer Stilinski sighed at his children, "Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely."

"Yes, sir."

The twins walked over to where Scott was waiting by the car and started getting in. Scott looked at them incredulously, "Seriously?"

Hope pointed her finger at him, "Don't judge."

Stiles started his Jeep and they took off down the road back to town. Hope sat in the back and took out her phone and started texting Allison and replied to Jackson. In front, Stiles told Scott, "Hey, see if you can find anything on wolfsbane and burials."

The three teens sat in silence, each doing something different for awhile until Scott made a noise of frustration, "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burials."

"Just keep looking."

Hope looked up in thought, "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf."

Stiles glanced at her, "Or maybe it's a special skill, like, something you have to learn."

Scott continued searching as he mumbled under his breath, "I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Hope put her hand on Scott's shoulder hearing his dismay and smiled comfortingly. Stiles, on the other hand, was still thinking of possibilities, "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Okay! Stop it!", Scott threw down his phone in anger.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!"

Hope leaned forward in concern, "Scott, are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!". Stiles sighed, "You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later."

"I can't."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No, I can't breathe!" Scott groaned in pain as he slammed his hand on the roof. Hope jumped back in surprise, "Scott, what's wrong?"

Scott started to open Stiles' bag for something, "Pullover!"

"Why? What's happening?"

Hope smacked her brother's head, "Just pullover!"

The twins both whipped their heads over to Scott who had something in his hand, "You kept it?" Hope saw it to be the wolfsbane laced rope, "Stiles, what the hell?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

Scott groaned in pain and looked to Stiles with his wolf eyes, "Stop the car!" The tires screeched as Stiles slammed on the brakes. Stiles jumped out of the car and threw his bag in the woods.

Hope still sat in the backseat watching Scott shift before her eyes. She started yelling at him to stop when he ran out of the car, but nothing seemed to stop him. Hope climbed out of the car and ran over to her brother, "Uh, Stiles? We have a problem."

"What?", Stiles turned around in confusion to see Scott missing, "Oh." He started to weakly call Scott's name before Hope grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the Jeep. They both got in the front and took off down the road.

Stiles turned to his sister, "Call dispatch."

Hope dialed the number to dispatch, knowing their family friend, Mary, was on duty. The phone rang a few times before an older woman picked up, "Beacon Hills Dispatch."

"Hey Mary! It's Hope Stilinski. I have a question-"

"Hope, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."

"I'm sorry, but I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"Odd how?"

"Uh," Hope looked to her brother for help, "like an odd person, or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No, Mary! Come on!"

"Good-bye."

Hope groaned in frustration as the line went dead.

"She hung up on you, didn't she?"

Hope looked out the window hoping to catch sight of Scott before sighing, "Look, he'll show up eventually. Why don't we just go home and wait?"

"So, he can hurt somebody?"

"No! He won't hurt anyone."

Stiles gave her a look and sighed. Hope rubbed her face with her hands, "If he doesn't show up to the game, then we can be worried and look around for hours. Promise." She held out her pinky to her brother which he reluctantly took.

"Good. Now take us home."

* * *

><p>Almost everyone in the town of Beacon Hills was at the big lacrosse game to support the team. Hope walked towards the field with her father, excited to watch the game, but also worried. Stiles had texted her earlier and made her aware that Scott wasn't still running around as a wolf and that he was at the game. It was great that Scott was safe, but Hope had a feeling something was bound to go wrong. Mr. Stilinski glanced sideways at his daughter and smiled, "So, you think your brother is going to play tonight?"<p>

Hope looked over at her father, "As his sister, I'm obligated to hope for the best, but no. He probably won't." He laughed at her brutal honesty and shook his head slightly.

They got to the stands and Hope scanned them for Allison or Lydia. Lydia had texted her and Allison earlier and told them that they were all sitting together. Hope spotted Allison with her father and waved to her. Allison looked up from her phone and waved back at her friend.

Hope turned to her father, "I'm gonna go sit with Allison now. I'll see you at home later!"

"Okay. Be careful! Love you."

"Love you too Dad!"

Hope walked up to where Allison was sitting with her father and hugged her dark-haired best friend. Allison turned to her father, "Dad, this is Hope Stilinski."

Mr. Argent stretched his hand around Allison which Hope took and shook, "So, you're the Sheriff's daughter?"

"Yes, sir. And it's very nice to meet you.", Hope smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Allison's told me a lot about you."

"Hey you two!"

Hope and Allison looked over at their strawberry-blonde friend who was coming over to sit with them. They all exchanged hugs before Lydia sat down in between the two brunettes. Allison looked questioningly down at the large pieces of poster board that Lydia had with her, "What are those?"

Lydia scoffed like it was obvious, "Signs for Jackson!"

The three girls settled into silence as the game was about to start. From the bench, Stiles turned around to look for his sister in the crowd. He found her a couple of rows up with Lydia and Allison and waited for her to look over at him. When he finally caught her eye, they exchanged nervous glances and had a silent understanding about what could happen.

The referee blew the whistle for the game to start and the players sprang into action. The players swiftly moved around the field, throwing the ball back and forth. The ball eventually fell to the ground, which caused Jackson and Scott to both run after it. However, even though Scott was closer, Jackson knocked him to the ground and grabbed the ball and scored. Everyone in the crowd shot up and cheered loudly for the lacrosse player. Hope warily stood up with her friends and cheered. She knew what Jackson did was wrong, but it could've been an accident. Lydia turned to her and Allison and told them to help her with the sign. They all held up the sign together and Lydia cheered even louder. Hope laughed at Lydia's ridiculousness and sat back down as the rest of the crowd did. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles trying to get her attention. She looked at him with a questioning look and he just pointed at Scott. Hope understood, this wasn't going to be good.

The game continued on like this for awhile. There was less than two minutes left in the fourth quarter and Beacon Hills was down by two points. The tension was so thick in the stands, you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was on the edge of their seats hoping the team would pull through. Mr. Argent leaned towards his daughter, "Which one is Scott again?"

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia answered icily before Allison could react.

Allison brought her hand up to her mouth in worry, "I hope he's okay."

Lydia glanced at the score board, "I hope we're okay." She took in a deep breath and stood up with a sign, "We need to win this."

Hope and Allison both remained seated, to Lydia's frustration. She raised her eyebrows at her two friends, "Allison, Hope. A little help here?"

The two girls reluctantly stood up and held the sign with her, lacking enthusiasm as Lydia smiled proudly.

They all were focused intensely on the game as the referee blew the whistle once again. The ball shot up into the air and the players waited anxiously for it to come down when Scott miraculously jumped up and got the ball. Everyone cheered as Scott dodged every player and ran towards the goal and scored.

Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered loudly for Scott, except Lydia who just silently clapped in her seat. Hope and Allison turned to each other and smiled excitedly before turning back to the game as the referee blew the whistle again.

The other team gained control of the ball and was running to go score until the player all of a sudden passed the ball to Scott. Scott started to run towards the goal. Once again, he amazingly scored to which everyone cheered again.

There was 39 seconds left and Beacon Hills needed one more goal to break the tie. Everyone screamed in encouragement when the whistle was blown again. Someone passed Scott the ball and he took off to the goal. He was surrounded by players near the goal and he seemed stuck. Something seemed off about him as he looked between the players. Hope glanced over at Stiles in confusion and saw he noticed it too. They were in the final ten seconds as Scott threw the ball and scored, winning the game.

The crowd exploded in excitement and ran onto the field in joy. Hope saw Stiles still sitting on the bench with their father standing next to him. She sat down facing her brother and sighed, "Well, he didn't kill anyone."

Stiles laughed, "Thank God."

The twins looked around as the crowd started to file out when their father suddenly got a phone call. They glanced over at him to see concern etched on his face. Stiles swung his leg over the bench to face him, "Dad, what's wrong?"

He held up a finger for his kids to not ask question. He stayed on the phone for another minute before sighing in defeat. Hope stood up and walked over to him, "Is everything okay?"

Stiles walked over to join Hope as their dad sighed, "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body and determined the killer to be an animal. So, we had to release Derek."

The twins' jaws dropped simultaneously in shock. Their father shook his head, "I'll see you two at home. Don't stay out late."

They looked at each other in disbelief as he walked away. Stiles grabbed Hope's arm and started to pull her towards the school, "We need to find Scott."

"Hope!"

The twins spun around to see Jackson waving to Hope. She turned to her brother and sighed in frustration, "Go find Scott, I'll meet up with you." Stiles nodded and ran away and Hope turned back to Jackson.

She smiled and walked over to Jackson, "Hey! Great game out there!"

Jackson pursed his lips together, "I guess."

Hope's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "What do you mean, 'I guess'?"

He shrugged in annoyance, "I'm not the big hero of the game."

"You kind of are.", Jackson raised an eyebrow, "You scored the first three goals! Without you, we would've lost."

Jackson seemed to consider this for a few seconds before he smirked, "Well, when you put it that way." Hope smiled satisfied at Jackson and glanced around the now empty field. Jackson's smirk fell as she turned away. He hadn't really believed her statement, but he didn't want to argue with her. He followed her lead and glanced around the field when something caught his attention, causing him to walk over to it.

Hope looked back to see Jackson walking towards a part of the field, "Jackson?" She followed after him to see him holding something.

"What's that?"

Jackson looked down at the lacrosse glove in confusion, "McCall's glove." He turned to the fingers of the glove and noticed holes in the center of the tips. Hope's eyes widened when she realized they were from where Scott's claws broke through when he shifted.

She chuckled slightly to play it off, "Well, that's weird."

"Yeah."

Jackson stayed focused on the glove until he felt someone's eyes burning holes into him. He looked up and saw some guy in a leather jacket watching him and Hope. He stepped slightly in front of Hope in case this guy was dangerous, which caught her attention. Hope looked up to see Derek standing across the field staring at them. Him and Jackson glared at each other for a short moment before Derek walked out of sight. Jackson kept his eyes on the spot where he once stood until Hope cleared her throat, "We should probably get going."

* * *

><p><strong>So, for those of you who don't know, there was a huge storm on the East Coast. And I just got my power back today. I've had this chapter written for almost a week and I now can post it. So, I'm sorry for the wait. :( BUT I have sooo many ideas for season two so far. And I know the part where I wrote the lacrosse game is bad, but it was hard to write! Anyway, I love you all! Favorite and review please! I love your feedback!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Answers**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own Hope and her storyline.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope, Stiles and Scott walked into school the next morning. Scott had just gone through this panicked rant about a dream he had involving Allison. Stiles opened the door to the school, "So, you killed her?"<p>

Scott shrugged, "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles tilted his head in thought, "Really? I have. It usually ends a little different though."

Hope stopped walking in disgust, "Stiles! I did not need to know that!" He just shrugged in response and pulled her arm to get her walking again. Scott looked at Stiles in amusement, "'A' I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and 'B' never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Seriously."

Stiles looked at his companions and sighed, "Noted." He adjusted the strap of his bag, "Let me take a guess here."

Scott held up his hand in frustration, "No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison\. Like, I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

Stiles scoffed, "No, of course not!", Hope and Scott both shot him a look of disbelief, "Yeah, that's totally it."

Scott groaned and hung his head in frustration and Hope gave Stiles a, "Seriously?" look. She lightly tapped Scott on the arm, "Hey, come on. Stiles is just being an idiot. It's gonna be fine, alright?" Scott looked over at her and smiled thankfully. Hope grinned, satisfied, "Now, I need to go to my locker. I'll see you guys later!"

Hope turned away from her friends and started to walk over to her locker. She waved to some people as she walked by until she eventually got to her locker. She entered her combination and opened it with ease. She swung her book bag onto one shoulder so she could get to the front pockets. She took out her history book and put it on one of those shelves you can put in your locker. She reached onto the same shelf and grabbed her chemistry textbook, only to have it fall on the floor. Hope groaned in frustration and closed her bag and put it back on properly. As she went to go lean down to get it a voice said, "I got it!"

She looked up to see Jackson holding her chemistry book. Hope smiled gratefully, "Thanks!" She took the book from Jackson and held it in her arms. Jackson smirked, "No problem."

Hope shut her locker and turned to start walking with him, "Do you need to go to your locker?"

"Yeah, but it's right over here."

Jackson abruptly stopped walking causing Hope to turn and look at him, "What?"

Jackson went digging through his phone, "This text you sent this morning is so not okay."

Hope raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He handed her his phone, "Read it."

Hope laughed slightly as she read, "'I don't know what you're talking about, Hoosiers is the greatest basketball movie. Ever.'"

"Yeah, no. Coach Carter is.", Jackson took his phone back.

Hope gasped, "Not even! Hoosiers is an underdog story! Everyone loves an underdog!"

"Coach Carter has Samuel L. Jackson."

"Hoosiers had Dennis Hooper AND Gene Hackman. Okay? I lived in New York for most of my life. They live and breathe basketball. I win."

Jackson groaned in frustration, "You don't win."

Hope laughed, "Oh, but I do. You need to go home and watch both movies back-to-back. It'll change you."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Whatever." She pushed his shoulder, "Don't whatever me!"

"Or you'll do wha-"

Jackson stopped dead in his tracks again before running over to his locker. Hope followed after him to see that his locker was smashed in, "What the hell?"

He glanced over to the stairs to see Scott snickering and shot him a glare, "What are you looking at, asswhipe?"

Hope caught Scott's eye and shot him a knowing look of disapproval. Scott bit his lip to keep from laughing and walked away and shrugged.

Jackson made a loud noise of irritation and Hope grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's just go to chem."

He sighed and nodded and they walked to Mr. Harris's room. They got there before the bell rang, so Hope walked over to where her brother and Scott were standing. When she got to them, she hit Scott's arm, "Not funny."

Stiles looked at them in confusion, "What?"

Scott tried not to laugh again, "It was Jackson's locker."

Stiles was about to laugh when his sister hit his arm, "Don't!" The two boys shared a look and started to try to discreetly laugh, to which Hope rolled her eyes, "Did you guys figure anything out about the dream?"

Stiles looked at her seriously, "Only that it actually happened."

Hope's eyes widened and she said in a hushed tone, "You killed Allison?"

Scott looked at her with wide eyes, "No!"

"Then wha-"

Hope was cut off by the bell and she walked over to her seat next to Jackson. Mr. Harris walked in and they all started to take notes. About five minutes into class, Hope heard Stiles trying to whisper to Scott and miserably failing. This continued on for a few minutes until Mr. Harris turned around and put his hands on his hips, "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, I think maybe you should pull the headphones out of your ear every once in awhile. And I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

Stiles sat up straight, "No!"

Mr. Harris gestured for them to separate causing Hope to giggle quietly. Jackson shot a look at her and chuckled slightly before they both turned back to their work. All of a sudden, one girl in class stood up and said, "Hey, I think they found something!"

Every single student in the class room gathered near the window to see them pulling a man out on a stretcher. Hope stood in between Jackson and Stiles, staring interestedly like everyone else. Everyone was focused intently on the body. All of a sudden, the man popped up, bloody and screaming.

Everyone in the class took a few steps back and screamed. Out of reflex, Hope grabbed onto Jackson's arm in fear. Stiles looked over at his sister to make sure she was okay, only to see what she had done. He raised one eyebrow in confusion, knowing he needed to talk to her later. Scott suddenly grabbed his arm, causing Stiles to grab Hope's and they all moved away from the other teens.

Scott looked at them in fear, "You guys, I did that."

* * *

><p>The three teens weaved through the lunchroom with their trays. They were walking to their table talking about the issue at hand. Stiles said, "But dreams aren't memories!"<p>

Scott turned to him as they all sat down, "Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Hope sat down next to Stiles, with Scott across from them. Stiles sighed, "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

Scott leaned forward, "Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed!"

Hope leaned forward, "That's right! He was in like, total control."

"Exactly! While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy!"

Stiles put his hands on the table, "You don't know that!"

Scott sighed, "I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

Hope smacked his arm, "You are not canceling! We'll figure this out, okay?"

They were about to continue their conversation when Lydia sat down next to Scott and smirked, "Figure what out?"

The two boys gaped at each other in shock. Hope rolled her eyes, "Homework." Lydia nodded seemingly satisfied with her answer. Suddenly, more people sat down around them, including Allison. She sat down next to Scott and smiled, "Thanks." Hope smirked at Allison knowingly which made Allison hit her arm jokingly, "Hush." Hope shrugged slightly in amusement and opened her water bottle. Danny sat on the other side of Stiles which caused Hope to smile brightly, "Danny!"

He looked around her brother and smiled, "Hey Hope!"

Jackson walked over to the table and up to a guy sitting on the end in between Lydia and Danny. Hope had seen him at the lacrosse game and she thought his name was Brian.

"Get up."

Brian looked up incredulously, "Why don't you ever tell Danny to move?"

Danny laughed, "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

Hope looked over at Danny and laughed at his response. This caused Jackson to notice Hope and smile at her, which she returned. Brian moved and Jackson took his seat as Danny said, "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Jackson leaned back in his chair, "I heard mountain lion."

Lydia snapped her head to look at him, "A cougar is a mountain lion." Everyone looked at her confused which caused her to look forward, "Isn't it?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Who cares? The guy is probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Stiles was looking through his phone when he looked up, "Actually, I just found out who he is. Check it out." He held out his phone so we could all see the video playing on it. The video told us that the guy's name is Garrison Meyers and that he was in critical condition at the hospital.

Scott leaned back in shock, "I know this guy."

Everyone looked at him confused, "When I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver."

Hope and Stiles shared a look of shock as Lydia said, "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tonight?" She turned to Allison and Scott who just looked at her in confusion, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tonight, right?"

Allison shifted uncomfortably, "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do..."

Lydia wiped her hands with a napkin, "Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

Scott looked to Stiles and Hope for help, and they just shrugged. He turned to Allison, "H-hanging out?"

Allison shrugged as Scott said, "Like the four of us? Do you wanna hang out like, us and them?"

She shrugged again, "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun!"

Jackson smiled sarcastically, "You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

Hope lightly giggled at Jackson's cynicism which caused Stiles to shoot her a loom of suspicion. She looked back at Stiles and whispered, "What?"

Stiles shook his head, "We're not done talking about this." Hope shrugged uncomfortably knowing what her brother was talking about. Suddenly, Lydia looked over at Jackson and touched his arm, "What about bowling? You love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition."

Allison leaned forward, "How do you know we're not actual competition?" She tilted her head before looking at Scott, "You can bowl, right?"

Scott looked down, "Sort of."

Sensing weakness, Jackson sat up straight, "Is it 'sort of' or 'yes'?"

Scott met his stare, "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hope was laying on her bed with her laptop. She was typing up an analysis paper for English on Kafka's Metamorphosis. They had just finished the book and this was their last assignment for it. She was halfway done the paper when Stiles came into her room and sat down on her bed. Hope closed her laptop in confusion, "Yes?"<p>

"What's up with you and Jackson?"

Hope tried to play off the situation, "Well, we're friends."

"And?"

"And what?"

Stiles stood up and grabbed her desk chair and pulled it over. He sat down on it and said, "Hope, be honest with me. Do you like him?"

Hope laughed nervously, "What? Psh, no!"

"Hope."

She sighed in defeat, "So, what if I do?"

"Trust me, it's not a good idea. And, he's dating Lydia."

Hope pointed accusingly at him, "Double standard! You like Lydia!"

"But I'm not best friends with Jackson!"

Hope groaned and fell back on her bed in frustration. Stiles sighed and leaned forward, "Look Hope, he's a jerk. He may not show it to you, but still. He is."

She sat up on her bed, "You barely know him!"

"I know enough about him to know what he's like."

Hope rolled her eyes in annoyance and groaned. Stiles sighed, "Look Hope, I'm not trying to be a douche, I just want you to be careful."

Hope shrugged in silence. Stiles hit her leg to get her attention, "Hey! Maybe if they break up, we can have an awkward joint wedding."

Hope sat up on her elbows and laughed, "A joint wedding?"

"Twins do it all the time!"

"Yeah, when they're identical!"

Stiles grumbled, "Doesn't mean we couldn't do it." Hope laughed at her brother as his phone went off. He read the text message before sighing and standing up. Hope looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Scott needs me to take him to the bus. Derek said it would help him remember."

"Okay.", Hope stood up and started to walk out when Stiles stopped her.

"What?"

"You're not coming."

Hope gaped at him, "Stiles!"

"Just stay here, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. The bus could be dangerous."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Stiles ran out of her room, "Love you!"

"Hate you!"

* * *

><p>Hope had just finished her essay when she got a text from Stiles that said, "Scott didn't attack the driver. Derek did." She hadn't been expecting that. After she read that text, she threw some shoes on and went to anxiously wait downstairs for Stiles. Hope wanted to find some things out, and she was going to do it alone.<p>

Stiles walked in the door to see his sister pacing in the kitchen. When she noticed him, she walked over and grabbed the keys out of his hands. In surprise, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Woah, where are you going?"

"I need to go do some things."

Stiles glanced at the clock, "At 9:30 at night?"

Hope sighed impatiently, "Yes!"

"And what if Dad finds out your gone after curfew?"

"He said he won't be home until around two in the morning, and if he calls, tell him I'm in the shower or I already went to bed."

Stiles glanced down at his sister, not fully sure he should let her go. He reluctantly let go of her arm and called after her as she ran out the door, "Be careful!"

Hope ran out to Stiles' blue Jeep and quickly turned it on and pulled out of their driveway. She drove down the road a little too fast than she should have been, but time was of the essence. She eventually came to the dirt road that led back to Derek's house and she turned down it.

She pulled up to Derek's house just as he was walking out to leave. Hope jumped out of the Jeep and ran in front of him to stop him, "Derek!"

He looked down at her, "What do you want?"

"Did you attack the bus driver?"

Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now why would I want to do that?"

Hope scoffed, "I don't know!"

"No. I didn't attack him. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Derek pushed past Hope and started walking towards his car. She turned around and ran up to walk with him and said confused, "Wait, if you didn't, then who did?" He walked faster to get away from her, which caused Hope to stomp her foot like a child, "Derek! This conversation isn't over!"

"Yes, it is."

Derek hit the unlock button to his car and got in. He shut his door and lifted his head when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Hope sitting next to him on the passenger side.

"Get out."

"No."

"Hope!"

She turned and faced him, "Look Derek, I want answers. So, you can drive and do what you need to do and answer me. Now, let's go." He thought this over for a minute, but eventually groaned loudly and started the car. Hope smiled triumphantly and buckled her seat belt as Derek started to drive.

Hope glanced over at Derek, whose jaw was locked in irritation, "Okay, so if you didn't do it, and Scott didn't do it, who did? Is there another?"

Derek took in a deep breath, "It's called an Alpha. It's like, the ultimate werewolf."

She nodded slowly as she took this information in. A thought seemed to pass across her face before she said, "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't bite Scott?"

"Because I didn't."

Hope groaned in frustration and put her face in her hands, "This just couldn't be easy."

Derek chuckled dryly, "It's never easy."

They pulled up to a gas station where they were the only ones. Derek turned off the car before turning to Hope, "Stay in here." Hope nodded and looked down at her phone as Derek got out to pump the gas. She laughed slightly when she read her text from Jackson, "Okay, so maybe you were right. Hoosiers is the best basketball movie. Ever." A small smile crossed her face as she responded back to him until Derek tapped on her window. He opened her door slightly, "Get in the back, duck down, and stay quiet."

Hope's eyes widened, "Derek, what's going on?" She realized she wasn't getting an answer as he shut her door again and started to act natural. Hope unbuckled herself and climbed into the back and sat on the floor. She peaked around the seat to see a big, red SUV stop in front of the car. She turned around slightly to see an identical white SUV behind Derek. Hope's heart started to race as she saw Mr. Argent get out of the red SUV with other hunters following suit. She turned her head to look at Derek to see him acting completely natural. She knew if she was in his position, she'd be in sheer panic.

Hope watched as Derek finished getting his gas as Mr. Argent started talking to him. Hope couldn't make out the words, but they both seemed very casual. She sank even lower to the floor as she saw the hunters start to move closer to the car. Mr. Argent started to clean the windows as he seemed to say something that upset Derek. Mr. Argent started to walk away until Derek said something. All of a sudden, another hunter came over and broke the driver's side window. Hope squeezed her hands to her mouth to cover her quiet scream.

The hunters started to leave after that, leaving Derek irritated. Once they were gone, Hope brushed some broken glass off of her and climbed out of the car. She ran over to Derek, who was now brushing the glass off his seat, "What the hell just happened?"

Derek took a deep breath, "They were making sure I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

He sighed, "If I make one slip up, they can kill me."

Hope tried to slow her heart down, "They're not going to though, right?"

Derek stood up straight, "Concerned?"

Hope gaped at him as he got in the car. She walked around to the passenger side and got in.

They drove in silence for a little while until Hope broke it, "Where are we going anyway?"

He glanced over at her, "I'M going in the hospital to talk to the driver."

Hope raised an eyebrow at the werewolf, "Um, I'm going too."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, yes I am. I am not waiting in the car."

"I didn't even want you to come in the first place!"

Hope crossed her arms, "Well, at least I'm keeping you entertained. You really shouldn't be so stoic all the time."

"Just stop talking." Hope rolled her eyes, but did what he told her to do.

They eventually pulled up to the Beacon Hills Hospital. They got out of the car and nonchalantly walked into the hospital. Derek turned to Hope, "Follow my lead."

They stealthily made their way over to the bus driver's room where he was hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines. Derek and Hope stood over in the corner with Derek standing more towards the hospital bed. Hope shivered as a creepy feeling ran through her body. She wrapped her arms around her body as Derek said, "Open your eyes."

When the man didn't respond, Derek said again, more forcefully, "Open. Your. Eyes."

Garrison Meyers lightly opened his eyes in response. Hope took a deep breath as Derek said, "Look at me." The severely injured man looked over at him in confusion. Derek continued, "What do you remember?"

The man took a deep breath, "Hale."

This caught Derek off guard, "How do you know my name?"

Garrison shook his head in sadness, "I'm sorry."

Derek pressed forward again, "How do you know me?"

Hope stepped forward and rested her hand on Derek's arm, "Derek, take is easy."

Garrison shook his head again, "I'm sorry." He laid back in the bed in pain as Derek looked at him in confusion.

The man's heart monitor started to speed up which Hope knew would alert the doctors. She lightly tugged on Derek's arm, "We have to get out of here."

They both turned and skillfully avoided the attention of anyone in the hospital. They got to Derek's car and drove away in thoughtful silence. Neither one of them said anything the whole way home, for they were both lost in their thoughts.

When they got back to Derek's house, he got out of the car and walked up to his house and into it. Hope should have taken that as her cue to leave, but instead she ran up to the house and followed him into his house. She saw him walking up the stairs and she ran up behind him, "So, what happens now?"

He turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Like, are you going to help Scott? How are we going to get more answers? What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Derek, I'm just as involved in this as you are."

He sighed, "I can only help Scott if he wants my help. I'm not going to waste my time if he won't listen to me."

"And how are we going to get answers?"

"I'll find a way."

Hope was about to argue when something caught Derek's attention. Hope looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Scott's here."

Derek grabbed Hope's arm and pulled her over to where she wouldn't be seen when he walked through the front door. Derek stood in front of Hope as Scott burst through the front door calling out for Derek.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!"

Derek turned his head toward the stairs, "I didn't do anything."

"You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

Derek tensed up and squeezed his hands into fists. Hope noticed this and put her hand on his shoulder. Derek took a deep breath, "My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

Derek was really starting to get angry as he yelled, "I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

Derek turned to Hope and motioned for her to stay put and went out to handle Scott. Hope glanced around the corner to see Derek throw Scott down the stairs. Hope's eyes widened in shock, knowing this was going to be bad. Hope jumped slightly as she heard Scott let out a roar, knowing he shifted.

Hope's heart started to race again as she heard someone get thrown through a wall. She soon deduced it was Derek who was thrown because she soon heard him growl as well. Hope listened as the fight continued in the room Derek had been thrown into. Against her better judgement, she slowly walked down the stairs to see what was happening. She soon saw a fully wolfed out Derek and a fully wolfed out Scott fighting viciously. Hope watched as Derek slashed at Scott's chest, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Hope ran into the room as Derek and Scott shifted back to human. Derek was breathing heavily as he turned to Hope, "I told you to stay upstairs."

"I didn't listen."

Scott groaned and turned towards the pair, "Hope?"

She awkwardly waved as Derek growled out, "I didn't kill him! Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

Scott looked at him in disbelief and yelled, "This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

Scott stood up and got in Derek's face. Derek glared down at him, "No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

Hope stepped forward, "He really didn't."

Scott looked between the two of them, "What?"

Derek leaned forward, "I'm not the one that bit you!"

Scott looked down at his now healed wound and touched some of his blood. A memory seemed to flash in front of him as he fell back onto the couch, "There's another."

Hope nodded, "An Alpha."

Derek continued, "It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

Scott looked down, "Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."

* * *

><p>Hope pulled into her driveway around midnight. She took a deep breath as she walked into her house, knowing Stiles was going to rip her a new one. Hope tiptoed through her house and was about to open her bedroom door when Stiles called out to her, "Hope! Get your ass in here!"<p>

Hope cursed under her breath and walked into Stiles' room, "Yes, my darling brother?"

He threw his phone at her, "You wanna explain this text?"

It was a text from Scott telling him how she had been at Derek's. Hope groaned, "I was just getting answers Stiles."

"He could have seriously hurt you! He's dangerous Hope! Leave the Derek business to Scott!"

Hope threw Stiles' phone on his bed, "I can handle it Stiles! I'm a big girl!"

"He's a werewolf, Hope! It's not the same way it is with Scott! Scott cares about you and wouldn't hurt you. Derek would!"

"That's why he protected me tonight, right?"

"He probably did that to keep Scott on his good side, so he can just use him!"

Hope groaned loudly in frustration, "You don't know what you're talking about Stiles!"

Stiles stood up and got into Hope's face, "I know exactly what I'm talking about! Just leave the werewolf business to Scott and I!"

Hope, now thoroughly pissed, yelled, "You can't protect me from everything Stiles! Ever since I've been home, thats all you've been trying to do! I'm not ten anymore! I'm sixteen years old and I can handle myself!" She turned around and walked to her room. She slammed her door shut and flopped down on her bed. Tears were starting to build in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She sniffed and looked at her phone to see a text from Jackson. She responded to him and put her phone on her charger. Hope stood up and opened her closet door to get out a hoodie, when she heard Stiles open her door.

"I'm sorry, Hope."

The tears Hope had pushed back earlier spilled over as she walked over to her brother and hugged him. She cried into his shoulder as he hugged her back to comfort her.

"This sucks, Stiles."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I thoroughly love this chapter. Just saying. Oh, and if you see anything missing an apostrophe that should have one, ignore it. My apostrophe key has been giving me a hard time. It works fine for the quotations, but not apostrophes. But, I decided to put this out early because I'm going to be busy this weekend. And I couldn't wait to post this. So, favorite and review please! I love your reviews, and I love you! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_** Tension**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own Hope, this story, and any other OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope was waiting by her brother's locker at the end of the day, so they could go home. She didn't mind the waiting because he was probably talking to Scott, and it also gave her time to think. Her and Stiles' fight the other night had consumed every single thought in her mind. It wasn't the fact that they had fought that bothered her, but it was what he said. She was just as much involved with this as the boys were. So far, she was doing better at getting information than they were. She knew Stiles was just worried about her safety, but Hope didn't care. The last thing she planned to do was stay out of it.<p>

Stiles walked up to Hope and shook his keys at her, "Ready to go?" Hope nodded her head and they took off to his car.

They had made up from their fight, but it was still a little tense between the two. Scott had even asked them earlier if they were okay. For as long as Scott could remember, Hope and Stiles couldn't stay mad at each other for longer than an hour. When Stiles had told Scott about what happened the other night, he had expected everything to be fine. Now that it wasn't, he felt caught in the middle.

Hope and Stiles were pulling out of the parking lot to head home when, all of a sudden, a paler than usual Derek Hale stepped in front of the Jeep. The siblings jerked forward as Stiles slammed on his brakes.

Together, the twins said, "What the hell?!"

They exchanged a panicked look as they raced out of the car to get to Derek as he fell to the ground. They awkwardly glanced at the honking cars behind them before kneeling next to Derek.

Scott ran up to meet them, "What are you doing here?!"

Derek took in a deep breath, "I was shot."

Hope looked closely at Derek. He was a lot paler than he usually was and he was sweating bullets even though it was a relatively cool day out. Hope shook her head, "Guys, he doesn't look too good."

Scott looked around to see if anyone was coming over before turning back, "Why aren't you healing?"

Derek shook his head in pain, "It was a different kind of bullet."

Stiles leaned forward, "A silver bullet?!"

"No, you idiot."

Scott's face held a look of realization as he mumbled, "That's what she meant when she said you have 48 hours."

The injured wolf looked up, "What?! Who?"

"The one who shot you."

Suddenly, Derek's eyes flashed an electric blue as he clenched his teeth in pain. Hope flinched at the amount of pain showing on his face. She looked around as the boys tried to get Derek to leave. The sound of impatient drivers had increased and people were starting to get out of their cars. Hope felt her heart start to race as she realized they needed to leave now.

"Guys," she exclaimed, "we need to get him out of here right now." They all shared a panicked look before helping Derek into the Jeep. Hope climbed in the back to let Derek sit up front. Scott looked at Stiles, "Get him out of here."

Stiles started the car, "I hate you so much for this."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Just go!"

They pulled out of the parking lot just before anyone could make it close enough to investigate. They drove around town in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Stiles glanced at Hope in the rearview mirror, "Where the hell does Scott expect me to take him?"

Derek said through clenched teeth, "Just keep driving." Stiles groaned in frustration and continued to drive angrily. He passed his phone back to Hope, "Text Scott."

Hope silently took the phone and texted Scott asking him if he had found it yet. She looked back down at the phone to see Scott had responded telling them he needed more time. She told Stiles this who cursed and angrily sighed.

He looked over at Derek, "Try not to bleed on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

Derek and Hope looked up in confusion. Derek questioned, "Almost where?"

"Your house."

"You can't take me there."

Stiles looked at him bewildered, "I can't take you to your own house?!"

Hope leaned forward, "Stiles, he can barely stand up. What if someone attacks him?"

"You know what," Stiles pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road, "What happens if Scott doesn't find the bullet? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

Hope looked at him confused, "What last resort?"

Derek pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal his wound. The twins gagged at the sight and smell of the bullet wound.

Stiles shook his head, "Oh my god, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out now."

Hope whipped her head to look at her brother, "Stiles!"

Derek sighed, "Start the car."

Stiles turned his body to face him, "I don't think you should be barking orders, okay? In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out there right now and leave you for dead."

Hope looked at her brother in utter shock. She knew he didn't like the guy, but he was being a little extreme. Derek turned his head towards Stiles, "Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles stood his ground for a couple seconds before starting the car and driving off. Hope leaned back in the seat and laughed lightly to herself. Stiles looked back at her, "Not one word."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the three of them sat in Stiles' Jeep on the side of the road again. Night had fallen and Derek was only getting worse. Hope had found a rag in the back of the car and was currently using it to hold it to Derek's wound. The bleeding had gotten worse and Derek was getting weaker every second. Stiles had been trying to call Scott for five minutes when he finally picked up.<p>

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What am I supposed to do with him?"

Hope could hear the slight sound of Scott responding through the phone. Her brother sighed, "By the way, he's starting to smell...like death."

She slightly flinched at her brother's brutal honesty. She was truly worried for the werewolf and she was not ready to watch him die. She looked up at Derek, "Don't listen to him. You're going to be fine."

Derek shook his head, "I appreciate the optimism, but I can handle it."

Stiles held the phone out to Derek, "You're not going to believe what he's telling me right now."

Derek immediately grabbed the phone, "Did you find it?"

He sighed at whatever Scott said, "Look if you don't find it, then I'm dead. Okay?"

Hope turned to Stiles as Derek continued on the phone, "Well?"

Stiles shook his head, "He wants me to take him to the clinic."

"What?!"

Derek tossed the phone back to Stiles, interrupting them, "Let's go."

They drove in silence to the clinic, none of them knowing what was going to happen. Hope kept taking worried glances at Derek as he visibly got worse in the five minutes it took them to get to their destination. Once they arrived, Stiles went ahead to open the door while Hope helped Derek make it over. She wasn't sure she was much help considering she's so much shorter than him, but he seemed to still lean on her for support. Once inside, he fell back on bags of dog food as Stiles got a text. He turned to Derek, "Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

He held his arm, "It's a rare form of wolfsbane." He sighed in pain, "He has to bring me the bullet."

Hope looked at him, "Why?"

"I'm going to die without it."

Stiles and Hope exchanged a panicked look before grabbing Derek and pulling him into an exam room. Hope flipped on the lights as Derek and Stiles walked over to the exam table. Hope turned around to walk over when she noticed Derek had taken off his shirt. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked him over. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Stiles tried to lighten the mood, "You know, your injury really doesn't look that bad. Nothing some aspirin and a good nights sleep won't fix."

Derek ignored him as he examined the wound, "If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He turned around and started to frantically look through cabinets.

Stiles watched him with curiosity, "You're really just not positive are you."

Derek continued to ignore him, "If he doesn't get here in time, we'll have to use my last resort."

Hope leaned forward, "What last resort?!"

Derek stopped as he grabbed something from a drawer. He turned around and pointed an electric saw at Stiles, "He's going to cut my arm off."

The twins stood in stunned silence until Hope shouted, "What the actual hell?!"

Derek slid the saw across the table to a still in shock Stiles as Hope continued to lose her mind, "Are you insane?! How do you expect him to cut off your freaking arm?! What if you bleed to death?!"

He started to tie his arm off, "It'll heal if it works."

"And if it doesn't?"

He ignored her and continued tying until Stiles finally said, "Look, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Why not?"

Stiles scoffed, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe all the blood, the cutting through bone and muscle, and mostly the blood!"

Derek leaned on the table, "You faint at the sight of blood?!"

"No, but I might faint at the sight of a severed arm!"

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles by his shirt and pulled him across the table, "If you don't do this, I'm going to die!" Stiles was about to answer as Derek vomited black blood onto the floor.

Stiles gagged, "What the hell is that?!"

Derek started to breathe heavily, "It's my body trying to heal itself. You need to do this now."

Hope looked back and forth between Stiles and the saw, waiting for her brother to make a move. When he didn't, Derek yelled, "Just do it!"

Stiles yelled back, "I don't think I can!"

In a rush of adrenaline, Hope reached forward and grabbed the saw before pushing her brother out of the way. Stiles turned around, "Oh god, I can't watch this." She exchanged a nod with Derek and turned the saw on. She put the saw on Derek's arm and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to start cutting, she heard Scott's voice, "Hope? Stiles?"

Scott ran in and saw the position they were in, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Hope let out a sigh of relief and threw the saw on the exam table. Stiles turned back around, "You just saved me a lifetime of nightmares."

Derek stood up and took the bullet from Scott. Hope looked at him, heart still pumping with adrenaline, "What are you going to do with that?"

He stumbled over his words as he tried to answer her before passing out, the bullet rolling away. All three teens cursed as they watched the bullet roll into a drain. Scott ran over to try to get the bullet back while Stiles and Hope tried to wake Derek up.

Stiles panicked, "Oh god, I think he's dead!"

The twins tried to shake him awake, but nothing was waking him up. They were about to give up when Scott jumped up with the bullet in his hand. Stiles looked down at Derek, "Please don't kill me for this." He drew back his fist and hit Derek hard, instantly waking him up. Stiles walked away rubbing his hand in pain while Hope helped Derek back up. He grabbed the bullet and pulled the top off with his teeth. He emptied its contents onto the exam table before lighting them on fire, causing them to spark and glow. The three teens watched in interest at Derek's actions. He put the contents of the bullet in his hand. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath before pushing the contents on the bullet wound. He let out an agonizing scream and fell to the floor. The teens ran to the side to see what was happening as Derek writhed in pain. Then, just as soon as it started, it was over. They all watched as the wound completely healed itself instantaneously. Silence fell over them until Stiles broke it, "That. Was. Awesome!"

Hope shot him a look before glancing down at Derek, "Are you okay?"

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

Stiles crossed his arms, "I'm assuming the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Derek sent him a deadly look, causing Stiles to back off. Scott took a step forward, "Look, we saved your life which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell them everything-"

"You're gonna trust them?", Derek cut him off, "You think they can help you?"

Scott threw his hands in the air, "Well, why not?! They're a whole lot freaking nicer than you are!"

Derek scoffed, "Yeah, I can show you how nice they are."

Scott looked skeptically at Derek as he started to leave. He turned back to the twins, "You guys should get home. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."

They both look at Scott and nod before watching him leave with Derek. Stiles and Hope exchanged a look of disbelief before Stiles threw his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Let's go."

As they were driving home, Hope turned to her brother, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you punch Derek because you've been wanting to for a while and you knew that was your only opportunity?"

Stiles turned to her with an offended look. Dramatically, he said, "How dare you! I can't believe you would even think that! And after all we've been through?!"

Hope laughed, "You're impossible."

"It's a talent."

* * *

><p><strong>I can not even begin to explain how sorry I am. Hear me out first! So, for this story, I hit a serious writer's block. I can't even count the amount of times I tried to sit down and write this chapter. I don't know why it was so hard for me. However, recently, I've been working on my new story and then one day, this story just clicked. So, we're back in business! Please Review! I love you guys!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**__**Weight**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Wolf. Just Hope and her story.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just after nine o'clock at night when Hope was leaving the dance studio. She had just taught a class of rambunctious 6 year olds to tap. Needless to say, all she wanted to do was go home and watch a movie. She rubbed her arms for warmth as she walked towards the Jeep, grateful that Stiles had let her use it tonight. He was still freaking out over her safety, but she was learning to tune most of it out. As she started driving, she decided to rent a movie instead of rewatching one of the many movies at home. When she pulled into the parking lot, she looked over at another car to see Jackson and Lydia having a heated conversation. Although it looked like Jackson was doing most of the fighting. Hope laughed to herself and shook her head as she walked into the store. She was looking through the movies on the New Releases shelf when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Can someone help me find The Notebook?"<p>

Hope laughed and turned around, "Favorite movie?"

Jackson snapped his head towards her, "Not funny."

Shaking her head, she went back to what she was doing, "I happen to think I'm hilarious."

He smirked at her, "Keep telling yourself that."

Hope rolled her eyes and picked up the movie Water for Elephants, "I've been dying to see this."

Jackson looked at her like she was crazy, "You know that came out literally a few months ago, right?"

She flipped the movie over to read the back, "I don't believe in seeing movies in theaters."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Hope turned to him, "Why would I spend twelve dollars to see a movie in a room of people I don't know where I have to pay a ridiculous amount of money for my food? Plus, I can't pause the movie to use the bathroom."

Jackson shook his head at her, "Only you."

Hope playfully punched his arm, "At least I'm not the one getting The Notebook."

"Please tell me you know where to find it."

"I've never seen that movie, nor do I plan on it."

Jackson groaned in frustration and looked around for any employees, "Is anybody working here?"

When no one answered, he rolled his eyes and walked further into the store when something caught his attention. Hope, who hadn't been paying attention, collided with Jackson when he stopped suddenly, "What the hell?"

Jackson didn't reply as he stalked forward. Hope looked at him in confusion before following his line of sight to see legs sticking out from an aisle. Her heart sank as she realized what they were most likely walking into, and she feared for the worst. They turned the corner of the aisle and saw the employee lying dead with his throat ripped open. Hope froze in shock while Jackson stumbled backwards, knocking a ladder over. There had been a light sitting on top of it that got pulled out, making the store mostly dark. Jackson grabbed Hope and pulled her close to him as he looked around for anyone else that could be in the store. She had thought the night couldn't get any worse until she heard the low growling of what she knew was the Alpha. Jackson had heard it too and they turned around slowly to see the large wolf with glowing red eyes. It growled at them as Jackson grabbed Hope and pulled her behind and shelf with him. They sat down on the floor in hiding.

Curiosity soon got the better of Jackson and he peeked his head around the case to see if it was still there. He pulled back suddenly and turned to Hope, gesturing for her to move to the other side to get out. Hope moved over and was just at the edge of the case when they all started to fall. She moved quickly and hid beside another case before looking out for Jackson. He had gotten pinned down by the fallen movie cases and the Alpha was now leaning over Jackson. Hope took a deep breath and walked out from her hiding spot and called out to the Alpha, "Leave him alone!"

The Alpha snapped its head towards Hope before running over to her. It pinned her to the wall and stared her down. Hope could feel her heart racing, and she knew it could hear it, but she refused to back down. After what felt like an eternity, the Alpha broke eye contact and took off through the store window. Hope finally let out the breath she had been holding and leaned her head back on the wall. Stiles was going to kill her for this. She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Jackson to help him out. After a lot of struggle, she was able to get him out and help him up. He turned to her with crazed eyes, "What the hell was that thing?!"

Hope shook her head, she knew she had to play dumb. She was about to ask him how he was when she remembered the car parked right next to the window the Alpha burst through. She ran outside to see Lydia safe and in one piece. Hope sighed in relief as she opened the door to Lydia's car. She knelt down to Lydia's level, "Lydia, call 911."

Lydia didn't respond as she stared off into space in shock. Hope snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Lydia!"

When she still didn't respond, Hope rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to be the one to take charge. Jackson was too amped up to do anything rational and Lydia was still in shock. Hope took Lydia's cell and called 911. She told them what happened and she could hear the sirens before she even hung up. She knew her dad would most likely show up, so she began to prepare herself for the drama about to be launched onto her.

She sat on the back of the ambulance next to Lydia as the EMTs checked them for any damage. Jackson stood next to them, his adrenaline still pumping from the incident. Hope heard another car pull up and she groaned out of dread when she realized it was her father's squad car. It only got worse as she realized Stiles was in the car with him. She watched as her father gave other officers instructions before he made eye contact with Hope. He immediately walked over and hugged her tightly. Hope patted him on the back, "I'm okay Dad. I promise."

Sheriff Stilinski pulled back and looked at his daughter, "What happened here?"

Hope was about to answer him when Jackson interrupted, "Why the hell can't I just go home?"

An EMT that was still looking over Lydia answered, "You hit your head pretty hard, we need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Jackson gestured wildly, "What part of 'I'm fine' are you not grasping?! I want to go home!"

Suddenly, Stiles got out of the car and called out, "Whoa! Is that a dead body?"

Hope and the Sheriff both looked over at Stiles with irritated looks. Their father went back to doing his police work when the EMT told Hope she could leave. She walked over to Stiles who instantly pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly before looking up to him, "We have to tell Scott."

Stiles shook his head and nodded his head towards the roof, "They already know."

Hope brought her eyebrows together in confusion and looked up at the store roof. She sighed as she saw both Derek and Scott overlooking the scene. She turned back to Stiles and handed him the keys to the Jeep, "Take me home."

* * *

><p>Hope sat at her lab desk the next day alone in chemistry. Jackson wasn't the type of guy to stay at home for just being "shaken up", so she was worried. A million thoughts were running through Hope's head as Mr. Harris came up to her, "I heard what happened last night. This is probably a rough time for you, but don't hesitate to ask me to leave if you need to, okay?" Hope smiled at him in gratitude as the bell rang. He started class by talking about the parent-teacher conferences that night. She had a high A in the class, so she didn't really care. She had tuned out all of what he had been saying until he asked where Scott was. Hope looked around in confusion to see that Scott wasn't there. She distinctly remembered walking into school with him and Stiles this morning, so she couldn't think of a reason for him to not be there.<p>

Everyone turned their attention to the door as it opened, revealing Jackson. No one said a word as he walked over and sat down next to Hope in his usual seat. Mr. Harris came over and said something similar to Jackson before giving the assignment for the class period. They all opened their books to the assigned chapter and started reading. After a minute or two, Hope looked over at Jackson, "Hey, you okay?"

He looked back at her with his usual smirk, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hope looked at him skeptically, seeing the apprehension in his eyes, "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me."

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk."

Hope looked at him in surprise that he just snapped at her. She sighed and turned back to her text book. Jackson glanced over at her and groaned, "Hope, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's cool.", she looked back at him, "I get it."

Jackson sighed frustratedly before their attention was turned to Stiles falling out of his chair and making a huge scene. Hope rolled her eyes, not surprised at all at her brother's antics. After the commotion died down, everyone turned back to their work.

* * *

><p>Hope walked out of her last period class to see her brother freaking out on the phone. He groaned loudly as he hung up before looking at her. Hope raised an eyebrow, "Scott?"<p>

"Don't get me started."

They started walking down the hallway together before he turned to her, "I'm thinking about heading over to Lydia's to ask her what she saw, you coming?"

Hope stopped, "Um, I actually have something else to do."

Stiles looked at her confused. She knew she couldn't tell him her real plan, so she quickly made something up, "I'm heading over to the library to get a book for a history essay."

"I can drive you over there if you want."

"No!", Stiles looked at her in confusion, "I mean, I can just walk. Don't need to waste gas."

Stiles didn't look convinced, but he agreed and told her he'd see her at home. Once he was a good distance away, she sighed deeply knowing how pissed he'd be if he found out where she was going. She stood up straight and started to head to her destination.

About over a half an hour later, the familiar Hale house was in sight. Hope sighed as she delicately walked up the porch, not wanting to break anything further. She was about to knock on the door when Derek opened it, meeting her face to face.

"What do you want?"

"Um," Hope looked at him, feeling her cheeks slightly heat up when she realized he was shirtless again, "I need to ask you a question."

He crossed his arms, "About?"

"About something that happened last night."

He studied her face for a couple seconds before moving to the side to let her in. Hope walked inside the house, looking around to see how different it looked in the daylight. Derek shut the door, "Well?"

She turned around and looked at him, "Last night, when the Alpha was at the store, it almost attacked Jackson and I. Jackson got stuck under some fallen shelves and I hid."

She took a moment to take a deep breath in before looking at Derek again. He nodded his head for her to go on.

"It walked over to Jackson and started smelling him. I didn't know what to do, so I called out to the Alpha which made it come over to me.", Derek looked at her confused, but she kept going, "Then it had me trapped against a wall and it..."

"What did it do?"

Hope sighed, "That's the thing. It didn't do anything. It just stared at me and then left. It was like...it was like he was studying me or something. I don't know why it didn't do anything, but I was wondering if you had an idea."

Derek shook his head slowly in confusion, "It doesn't make sense. You shouldn't be alive right now, let alone human."

He suddenly walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Did anything else happen?"

"No, I-"

"Did anything stand out about what the Alpha did?"

"No, Derek! I don't know!"

Derek looked down in thought as Hope started to get worried. She reached her hand up and grabbed one of his wrists, "Derek, what does this mean?"

He opened his mouth to answer her when he stopped short. Hope looked at him in confusion, "Derek?" All of a sudden he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the back hallway, "Stay here. Do not make a sound."

Before she could ask any questions, he took off back around the corner. Hope leaned her back against the wall as she heard people walking in. It sounded to be three people. She didn't recognize the male voices, but the female voice stood out. Hope had met Allison's aunt Kate one time, and it was terrifying. Hope's heart sped up as she realized that if Kate was here, hunters were here. She tried to listen as Kate attempted to lure Derek out. Kate taunted him with comments about his sister. Not long after, Derek let out a ferocious growl and knocked out the two male hunters. Hope had no idea what happened as she heard what sounded like an electric shock and Derek's groan of pain.

Hope strained her ears to listen to what was going on, but she couldn't understand anything. Going against what Derek said, Hope carefully made her way out of the hallway and hid next to the stairs. She looked over at the unconscious hunter that was barely two feet away from her and prayed he wouldn't wake up. She listened closely as Kate told Derek that they didn't kill his sister.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion as Kate said, "We found bite marks on her body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?", Kate chuckled, "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved. Everyone's happy."

Hope held her breath as Kate stopped talking. The only sound heard through the house was the sound of Derek's breathing.

Kate started again, "Unless...you don't know who he is either." Hope heard the sound of Kate's footsteps before she said, "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless."

Next thing Hope knew, Derek ran over and picked her up again before taking off out of the house and into the woods. Gunfire followed them until they got far enough into the woods. After a minute or two, Derek stopped and put her down. He glanced back in the direction of the house with an indescribable look on his face. Hope put her hand on his arm, "Derek?"

He quickly turned back to her, "Didn't I tell you to stay where I left you? You could've been hurt."

Hope dropped her hand back down, "But I wasn't." Derek groaned at her, frustrated, before turning back to look at the house.

She took a step forward, "So, what does this mean?"

He looked at her again, "It means I'm going to find the Alpha. And I'm going to kill him." He nodded his head at Hope, "Come on."

Hope followed him through the woods, "Where are we going?"

"I can't go back to my house. So, we're going to my car."

Hope looked confused, "Isn't it at your house?"

Derek stopped and turned back to her, "So, I can lead the hunters right to me?"

He started to walk again as Hope nodded, "Got it."

After a few more minutes of walking, they got to his car that was parked in a clearing. They got in the car and Derek started to take her home. They drove in silence until Hope looked over at him, "Hey, Derek?"

"What?"

She looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry about your sister."

Derek stiffened at her statement, not expecting that. He figured she was going to ask another annoying question, but this caught him off guard. He exhaled, "I'm not letting her die in vain."

Hope frowned slightly, "I know you won't."

Derek glanced over at her and sighed before turning his eyes back to the road. When they were about a street away from her house, Hope asked Derek to stop the car. As she started to get out, Derek asked, "What are you doing?"

Hope smiled sheepishly, "I may have told Stiles that I was just going to the library."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Lying to your brother?"

Hope rolled her eyes, "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." She got out of the car and shut the door. Once she was on the sidewalk, she turned around and waved at Derek as he drove away. Hope sighed as she felt like there was now a whole new weight on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Hope was sitting in her room trying to get some work done when her phone buzzed, signaling she had a text. She opened it up to see it was from Jackson and said, "Sorry for being such an ass today."<p>

Hope raised her eyebrows and replied, "Whoa, did the great Jackson Whittemore just apologize?"

She went back to doing her research for a little bit until she got a text back, "I'm not all that great..." Hope instantly became a little worried. On any other day, Jackson would have been his usual cocky self. She texted back, "You okay?"

He texted, "Can you come to the lacrosse practice field?"

Hope brought her eyebrows together in confusion as she told him she'd be there in about five minutes. She pulled on a jacket as she walked into Stiles' room, "Hey, Sti-"

"What? Nothing!"

She arched an eyebrow at him as he tried to hide the papers he had been focused on. Hope laughed at his reaction, "Anyway, can I borrow the Jeep?"

He threw the keys at her, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Bye."

Hope shook her head and walked out of his room.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the field and looked around for Jackson. She soon spotted him throwing a ball at a tree over and over again. As she got closer to him, she could see him getting more and more frustrated until he eventually threw a beer bottle at it. She slowly walked up to him, "Jackson?"

He whipped his head around to look at her and shook his head, "I'm sorry."

He suddenly hugged her tightly, like he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go. She hugged him back and tried to comfort him as he broke down in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair, telling him that it would be okay. All of this would have surprised her, but she could clearly smell the alcohol he'd consumed. He was beyond drunk.

She pulled back from the hug and made him look her in the eyes, "I don't know what's going on with you Jackson, but everything is going to be fine."

He shook his head, "No, it's not. McCall is better than me at lacrosse, I'm afraid of some guy that's friends with him, and I like you when I should be in love with Lydia."

Hope's heart stopped for a split second at Jackson's confession. If it had been under any other circumstance, Hope would have thrown herself a mini dance party. However, she knew he was drunk and that he was just saying things. She sighed, "Jackson, you have to go home. You're drunk."

All of a sudden, Jackson took Hope's face in his hands, "I'm fine." He pressed his lips to hers with such passion that Hope almost forgot where they were and what the circumstances were. She kissed him back for a brief moment until she came to her senses and gently pushed him away, "Jackson, you have to go home."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, if that's the way you want it." With that, he started off towards the parking lot. Hope walked over to where she parked next to the field and got in the Jeep. She stared off into space for a few seconds before she felt the tears build up behind her eyes. When she couldn't hold them back any longer, she just sat there and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so this happened. I'm not too sure how you guys are going to feel about the last scene. But before you guys get mad at me, I know Jackson seems a little OOC, but let's be real here. He's DRUNK. He's honestly not going to remember this happening. Other than that, I hope you guys are really starting to see how the story is going to develop and stuff. And, as always, REVIEW! I love getting your feedback! Love you guys!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_** Changes**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf. Just Hope and her story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope wasn't sure how long she sat in the Jeep crying when she heard her cell phone start to ring. She sighed, wiping tears away before answering the phone, "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, it's Stiles."

Hope could tell that something was wrong the second her twin spoke and she instantly became worried, "Is everything okay?"

Stiles sighed over the phone, "Look, something happened at the parent teacher conferences...wait, are you crying"

"Stiles, get to the point!"

"Okay, Dad got hit by a car, but he's fine. His leg is just bruised and sore." Stiles paused to let that sink in before continuing, "There's another thing. Argent shot a mountain lion at the school, so now everyone thinks it's safe but...just...just come home soon, okay? It's not safe."

Hope shook her head, eyes filling with tears again, "Yeah, sure. I'll be home, just um, just give me a few minutes."

"Okay,-" Hope quickly hung up on her brother and threw the Jeep into drive. As she drove, she only had one thought in mind. It was arguably the stupidest idea ever, but Hope felt like she was running out of options. Stiles and Scott thought that she was perpetually a little girl that needed protection, so she was going to the only person who might actually help.

She pulled up to the Hale house and burst through the door without any formalities. Hope stood in the center of the front hall and looked around before calling out, "Derek!"

She heard a thump next to the stairs and whipped her head around to see Derek walking up to her, "You know, it's not polite to just walk in someone's house."

"Look Derek, I need your help."

Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed an arm in amusement, "Oh really?"

Hope walked towards him, "You and I both know that the Alpha is still out there and when it comes around again, I want to be able to do something. I'm tired of feeling like everyone has to protect me. If I'm ever alone with the Alpha again, I want to stand a chance."

Derek looked down at her, "An Alpha is the strongest werewolf. Its senses are the strongest and its abilities are the best. You don't stand a chance no matter what.", Derek turned and began to walk away, "Go home Hope."

Hope stood in her spot in shock before shouting out to Derek, "You know what, Derek? This is your problem! You think that you're better than everyone else and you don't tell anyone anything! This is why Scott and Stiles don't trust you! And now here I am, the one person that actually does trust you, asking for help and you do the same exact thing!", Hope knew that Derek could kill her if he wanted to for saying all of this, but after the past few days she had, she needed this, "You want us to help you catch the Alpha? Great. But we can't do that if you don't start acting like you actually want our help. So just...", she started to fumble for words, "just...just grow up Derek!"

Hope sighed heavily as she finished her rant. She continued to take deep breaths as Derek walked back over to her. She took a step back as Derek got right up in front of her. He sighed, "You want my help?"

She nodded up at him. Derek shook his head, "Fine. Be ready."

Hope reached out and touched his arm, "Thank you." She turned to leave before looking back at him, "Wait, when do we start?"

She looked around and waited for Derek to answer her. She sighed once she realized he was nowhere to be found, "Great."

* * *

><p>The next day, Hope opted to stay home from school. Sheriff Stilinski had told his kids that they didn't have to go to school considering all that happened the night before. Along with his sister, Stiles decided to stay home. About midday, Hope walked down the stairs to see Stiles watching TV on the couch. Hope raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her brother, "Well, I see you're being productive today."<p>

Stiles jumped in surprise and looked over at her, "Hey, it's called a day off for a reason! I'll do with it as I please."

Hope laughed and playfully pushed him, "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Well, considering I'm not talking to Scott, no."

She whipped her head around to look at her brother in shock, "Wait, what?!"

Stiles sighed, "He let Dad get hurt yesterday. And, not only that, but he refused to do anything about Lydia or Jackson or the video store clerk all because he was with Allison!"

Hope sighed, "Stiles-"

"No! He needs to straighten out his priorities or something. People are dying."

She sat forward on the couch, "Stiles, this is all new to Scott. He's probably a little overwhelmed. I mean, how would you feel if you were in his shoes? I would bet money that if this was happening to you, you would still be running around trying out all your wolfey abilities like a little kid."

Stiles opened his mouth to fight back but let out a resigned sigh, knowing his sister was right. Hope laughed at him, "Exactly." She stood up and brushed off her pants, "Well, if our little twin therapy session is over, I'm gonna go for a run."

"Yeah, you look like you could use it fatty.", Stiles said jokingly. Hope looked at him with mock offense, "Well I never! At least I'm not the one sitting on the couch wasting my life away!"

"This is a full time career! I have a gold medal in sitting on couches!"

Hope laughed and pushed him off the couch and called back to him before running out of the house, "I hope you have a gold medal in laying on floors!"

* * *

><p>Hope had been running for about an hour or so before she decided to stop and take a breather. She found a stump near the trail in the woods and sat on it. She knew that running through the woods probably wasn't the smartest idea under the given circumstances, but she just needed to get away. From Jackson, from Stiles, from Scott, from all of the werewolf business. Hope just didn't understand how her life had managed to do a complete 360 in a matter of about a week. All she wanted when she moved back home was a simple life. She just wanted to breeze through the rest of high school and then go to college. She didn't ask for all of this werewolf business or teen drama.<p>

She mostly didn't want to go back to school today because she didn't want to have to look at Jackson, or Lydia for that matter. Hope didn't know where her and Jackson stood. Sure, he was drunk, but that still didn't change that it happened. While all Hope wanted to do was move on, the old saying, "A drunk person speaks a sober mind" hung heavy in her head. Of course she liked Jackson, but he was with Lydia and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. Hope groaned and put her head in her hands. She was just overwhelmed by all of this.

Hope's head snapped up as she heard a noise coming from the woods around her. She stood up cautiously and looked around for the source of the sound. She felt herself start to panic and she took a deep breath in, taking a step back. She cringed in fear when she felt another twig break under her feet. She looked around again before turning around and taking off running. She ran with all she could until her body forced her to stop. She looked around realizing just how far off of the trail she had gone. She tried to listen carefully for any sign of being followed. She heard what sounded like leaves crushing and she backed up against a nearby tree in fear. She held her breath as the crushing noise continued. After a minute or two, the noise seemed to stop and Hope let out the breath she had been holding in a sigh. She screamed out and closed her eyes as she felt a hand go around her throat, pinning her against the tree.

"That was embarrassing."

Hope's eyes flew open in shock at the sound of Derek's voice, "Are you serious right now?!"

Derek let go of her and crossed his arms, "Congratulations. You did everything horror movies taught you on how to get killed."

"This is what you call training? Chasing me through the woods?!"

Derek shifted his weight so he was leaning back more, "Do you have a better idea?"

Hope frustratedly sighed, "No."

He took a few steps toward her, "You're relying too much on your primal instincts. You're just using your adrenaline and not thinking your actions through. Werewolves are more than just animals, they use strategy to trap you at your weakest. And when it comes to fight or flight? You can't rely on running away. There's no way in hell that you'll ever be able to outrun a werewolf. Especially an Alpha."

Hope crossed her arms, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"First of all, figure out what you can use to at least attempt to fight back. If you can hold them off, it may just save your life."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her annoyance, "Always know your way out."

Hope threw her hands in the air in frustration, "That's the same thing as flight!"

"Which way is the trail out of here?"

Hope, embarrassed, shifted her weight back and forth and looked around before pointing out to the right. Derek cockily smirked at her before pointing into the complete opposite direction, causing Hope to curse quietly to herself.

"And another thing? Never let your fear get in the way of your awareness of your senses. Wolves already have you beat with their super senses, so you can't afford to make mistakes with yours. Got it?"

Hope sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I think so."

"Good." Derek then walked away leaving Hope in shock at what just happened. After a moment, Hope shook her head and started to walk towards the trail, "It's a wonder I haven't taken up drinking yet."

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Hope felt as though everyone was watching her like they knew what happened that night on the lacrosse field. She knew this was just her being paranoid, but it didn't help that Jackson didn't show up to chemistry. She knew he was in school, but he just didn't show up to class. That unnerved her more than anything. What made it even worse, was she had to sit through lunch with Allison and Lydia like nothing happened. At this point, all Hope wanted to do was go home and nap.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her brother slammed her locker door shut, "What?!"

Stiles and Scott looked at her skeptically in shock. Scott tilted his head in confusion at her, "Are you okay Hope? You've been acting weird all day."

Hope laughed awkwardly and leaned back against her locker, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Scott shrugged before Stiles stepped in, "So, anyway, we may or may not be doing something that could get us in trouble. So, if you don't feel like getting in trouble, I'd suggest finding another ride home."

She laughed at her brother's bluntness, "Do I even want to ask what you two are doing?"

"No." they both answered at the same time. Hope shook her head, "Well, I'll see you two later then."

Hope walked a few feet before she felt a hand on her arm, "Are you sure you're okay?" She turned around to look at Stiles, "I'm fine, I swear."

Stiles let go of her arm, "You know you can talk to me Hope."

She faked a reassuring smile, "I know, Stiles." He nodded at her, still not convinced and went back to his business with Scott.

Hope let out a shaky sigh as she watched her brother walk away. She knew that she should probably just tell her brother what was wrong. He was her twin for crying out loud! They've always been there for each other, but when it came to this, Hope couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was afraid that her brother was going to judge her, and that's about the last thing she needed right now. Hope turned to walk away, only to collide into a solid chest and fall backwards to the floor.

"Sorry about that."

She felt like her whole world had coming crashing down around her when she heard Jackson's voice. She slowly looked up nervously, "Don't worry about it."

Jackson smiled slightly at Hope before reaching out his hand to help her up, "We need to stop meeting like this."

Hope laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, well, you know..." She glanced down at their hands to see Jackson still holding on. They shared a look of panic and quickly pulled their hands away. Jackson shoved his hands into his front pockets and looked up at her, "Look, about the other night..."

"What are we all talking about?"

Hope felt like the world really was against her as Lydia walked up to join the conversation. Her stomach sank down to the floor as Lydia hooked her arm with Jackson and kissed him on the cheek. Noticing Jackson struggling for words, Hope jumped in, "I was just letting him know what he missed in chem." Lydia quickly turned to Jackson, "Why weren't you in chemistry?"

He quickly flipped his cockiness switch back on, "You know I don't like sitting through that class."

Lydia laughed at Jackson's statement and kissed him. Hope decided that she didn't want to watch that anymore, "Um, I actually have to get home. So, if you'll excuse me..."

As Hope walked away, Jackson sent her an apologetic look. He watched her walk away, wishing Lydia hadn't come up and said anything. Lydia caught the look he was sending towards Hope, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Hope decided to take the long way home to walk off some of her frustration. She wasn't so much as angry with Jackson, as she was with herself. She hated that he had the effect on her and that he could put her through this with something as simple as one look. Hope wrapped her arms tighter around her body as the wind picked up. She continued to walk like this for a few more minutes until she heard a car come to a slow stop next to her. She looked over to see that it was Derek.<p>

"Get in."

She really was not in the mood to argue, so she did as he said and got in the passenger side. Derek sensed her mood and gave her a brief concerned look before throwing the car in drive and driving off. They sat there in silence, which seemed to unnerve Derek slightly considering on any normal day, Hope would have a million questions. He shot her sideways glances the whole ride until they arrived at their destination and she asked, "Why are we at Beacons Crossing Home?"

Derek leaned back in his seat and sighed, "I need to try and get information from my uncle."

Hope's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Isn't he unresponsive?"

"I'm getting desperate."

The two of them walked into Peter's room after checking up and down the hallway for any nurses. Hope decided to hang back towards the wall while Derek brought a chair in front his uncle and sat down. She tried to prepare herself for the worst as Derek turned Peter around to reveal his damaged face. Hope watched as Derek's demeanor changed as he talked to his uncle.

Derek sighed, "I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Hope had never seen this side of Derek before. Her heart felt heavy as she watched the stone cold man she met in the woods become vulnerable.

"Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura?"

Hope stepped forward and put her hand on Derek's shoulder to give him support. He sighed deeply before continuing, "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong."

She gently squeezed his shoulder as he fell silent in thought. He straightened up with determination, "I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything." Derek stood up in frustration, "Say something!"

Hope reached out to pull Derek back and called out for him to stop before a nurse came in and scolded Derek, "Let him go! You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?!"

He turned toward the nurse defiant, "You got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him time."

Derek exhaled frustratedly before grabbing Hope's arm and pulling her out of the room with him, "I don't have any more time."

He walked faster ahead of Hope, starting to leave her behind. She ran over to his car to catch up with him as he started to get in the driver's side. She ran up behind him to see him pull a piece of paper off his windshield and open it.

"Derek, you okay?"

He didn't respond right away, but eventually pushed the piece of paper into Hope's hands, "Get in the car. We're going to train."

Hope looked at the piece of paper in confusion to see a dead deer with a spiral carved into it's side. She didn't know what it meant, but whatever it was, it seemed to bother Derek.

* * *

><p>They had been training at Derek's house for a couple of hours. He had been trying to teach her how to fight off a werewolf without having the same abilities as one. It had started off going good, but once he started to sneak up on her and expect her to fight him off, she had progressively gotten more frustrated, which meant she got more sloppy with her fighting.<p>

Hope fell back on the floor as Derek beat her again and groaned defeated.

Derek crossed his arms and stood over her, "You weren't even trying that time."

He stretched out a hand to help her up, which she slapped away out of frustration. She stood up on her own, "Okay, this isn't working."

"You need to focus."

Hope put her hands on her head and walked away from Derek, "I am focusing!"

Derek raised his voice slightly at her, "No, you're not! Your mind is completely somewhere else. And that's going to get you killed!"

"You know what?" Hope stormed over to Derek and pushed his chest with all of her strength, making him stumble a little, "I don't need your shit!"

Derek tried to grab Hope's shoulders to make her look at him, but she fought back and started to punch his chest in frustration. After a short struggle, Derek grabbed hold of both her wrists and held them in front of her, "Stop it, Hope! What is your problem?"

She ripped her hands out of his grasp, "My problem?! Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my own brother doesn't trust me with any of this werewolf business! Or maybe it's the fact that I can't even tell him anything anymore because I'm afraid he's going to judge me! Or maybe it's that Jackson drunk kissed me and basically confessed his feelings for me even though he's dating one of my best friends! Or you know what, maybe it's the fact that I have absolutely no freaking idea what I'm doing anymore! So, I don't know Derek! What is my problem?"

At some point during her angry rant, tears started to flow down her cheeks. When she realized she was crying, she angrily wiped them away and turned around, crossing her arms, so she didn't have to look at Derek. After a minute or two of silently crying, she felt strong arms turn her around and pull her into a hug. Hope wrapped her arms around Derek's torso and sobbed openly. Hope felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders by just being able to tell someone all of this. Even though it was Derek and it was completely out of a crazy rant, she still felt better.

Hope pulled away from Derek and wiped her eyes and laughed slightly, "Sorry about that. I probably look like the biggest idiot in the world right now."

Derek shrugged, "Not the biggest idiot."

She punched him lightly on the arm, "Gee, thanks."

Derek smirked at her before heading out of the house, "Come on. I need to go handle some business."

* * *

><p>Hope had been sitting in Derek's car outside of the animal clinic for close to an hour. He had told her that he had some "business" to take care of and that she should stay in the car. She didn't really question what he specifically needed to do because she figured she would just find out eventually. Right now, all she could think about was that nap that she never got to take after school.<p>

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Scott entering the animal clinic. Hope sat up in her seat in panic, "Oh, this is not good."

She waited anxiously for about ten more minutes before Derek came out carrying something. He threw the thing in the back before jumping into the driver's side and peeling out of the parking lot. Hope took notice of how tense Derek was, "Derek, what happened?" When she didn't receive an answer, she turned around to see what he had thrown in the backseat. She jumped back forward as she came face to face with a knocked out Deaton.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I tried to prove that he's the Alpha and that's when Scott came in. Long story short, we're meeting Scott at the school."

Hope raised her eyebrows in panic, "Wait, we're meeting Scott? Is Stiles going to be there?"

Derek sighed tensely, "Probably." Hope fell back against her seat and put her hands over her face, "Great. Just great."

They pulled into the parking lot after Scott and Stiles. At the sight of them, Hope let out a sigh, knowing she was most likely walking into a fight.

Derek climbed out of the car first. Hope could hear Scott question where his boss was and she rolled her eyes, not surprised, as Stiles made a sarcastic comment. She knew she had to face her fate and she climbed out of the car. Scott and Stiles' jaws instantly fell open in shock and confusion. Scott was speechless as Stiles fumbled for words.

Stiles finally pulled himself together, "What are you doing with him?!"

Hope felt like she was about to throw up from anxiety as she was about to tell him the truth as Derek stepped in, "I saw her walking and since it's not exactly safe out here, I picked her up."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "How very boy scout of you."

Hope sighed in relief as Scott and Stiles turned to walk towards the school. Derek called out to them, "Wait, hey! What are you doing?"

Scott turned around and shrugged, "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

The boys turned and continued to walk into the school. Derek sighed in frustration and walked over to lean up against the car next to Hope. She smirked jokingly at him, "So, how does it feel being the one that doesn't know what's going on?"

Derek scoffed unamused at her poor attempt to poke fun at him. They both fell silent for a minute or two before Hope sighed, "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For covering for me. You didn't have to do that."

Derek kept his eyes trained forward and didn't respond. A moment later, they heard a shrill howl that sounded more like a dying cat over the intercom. Hope burst out laughing as Derek hung his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

A few seconds later, Hope jumped in surprise at the sound of a loud, raging howl. She put her hand over her heart, "Woah."

Derek pushed himself off of the car and started to look around for any signs of movement. When he saw the boys coming back from the school he marched over to them, "I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?!"

Scott shrugged innocently, "Sorry! I didn't know it'd be that loud."

Stiles looked like a proud parent as he said, "Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome!"

Derek looked at him with murderous eyes, "Shut up."

Her brother nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets, "Don't be such a sour wolf." Hope giggled at her brother's stupid joke.

Scott quickly turned to the car, "Wait, what did you do with my boss?"

Hope and Derek looked at each other confused before whipping their heads around to see that the back seat was empty. Derek turned back, "I didn't do anything."

All of a sudden, Hope let out a terrified scream as Derek was lifted into the air by the Alpha. Blood poured out of Derek's mouth as the Alpha sunk his claws into his abdomen. Stiles quickly grabbed Hope and pulled her along to run back to the school. The three teens ran for their life in record time back to the school and slammed the school doors behind them. They all slowly peered out the window before sharing terrified glances with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm the worst at updating. But I really like the way this chapter worked out. I'm really starting to develop the story and all the shifts. PLEASE REVIEW. Your feedback helps me so much and I do take it into account! Leave more than just, "update soon. love it" Tell me what you think! Is a character too OOC, do you want to see more of a character or more interaction between characters? Literally tell me anything! Good or bad! Reviews motivate me! Also, this third season is CRAZY. I'm so hype for the episode with the flashbacks of Derek's life. Well, you guys know what to do now! Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
